GaoGaiGar: Rectified
by Jezzikins
Summary: Gai has somehow crossed into another dimension - what relation does this place hold to his past... and is there a way to save the friends he left behind? Questions abound as he is unwillingly thrown into an intergalactic power struggle. Only the King of Braves can RECTIFY this...! CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!
1. REVIVAL

**Author's Comment -**

The following is a project I've been milling around in my mind for some time. It's a direct sequel to the events in GaoGaiGar Final because I just wasn't happy with the ending, and like any rabid fan girl… I was dying for more… only to have my hopes dashed when Project Z or whatever fell apart. There will undeniably be spoilers in the following chapters.

I hope you can appreciate the thought and time I've put into this. Note that I will be taking certain liberties and stretching some facts where I see fit. I will also be using Romaji spellings for some names (sorry, but I will be using the 'Gai' spelling, not 'Guy' because I feel like the English variant takes away from the kanji's original meaning - 凱 (Gai) means 'triumphant or victorious'). Thanks for reading and please… constructive criticism is encouraged!

 **Quick pronunciation guide -**

 **Bai-Xe (BYE-SHE)**

 **Pylon (PIE-lon)**

 **Copula (cop-YU-la)**

 **Genesic (djen-eh-sik)**

 **GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 _ **\- Here's Your Latest Intelligence!**_

As the final battle between the Gutsy Geiod Guard (GGG) and the 11 Masters of Sol came to its epic close, the matter replication device was destroyed and our heroes were left trapped in the Trinary System - sacrificing themselves to save Mamaru and Kaidou with the J-ark's last ES missile. The clone Papillon Noir, no longer to able contain a form, dissipated as well as Gai - who's life force was ultimately drained with his last attack.

…Or was it?

Is there still hope for our forgotten heroes?

 **Episode One: Revival**

Stars.

Billons of them - specks of light twinkling in and out in grand spirals of color. Gradually, luminous polychromatic plasma clouds splattered across like some abstract art against a black canvas. Each little orb within, it's own world ignorant of the past plight faced by a group of daring heroes far from their own galaxy, blurred across the vision of a lone spectator as he traveled through time and space.

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't exactly his 'vision' because he was sure that he wasn't really 'seeing' it… more like, he 'felt' it… felt the universe…or became one with it… as the impending tunnel of white light beckoned its new boarder. This must be death - crossing over as some effect of expelling all his energy. Or, maybe it hadn't been completely his? There was an inkling that it came from something else, somewhere else… in the before, that had dissolved to stardust along with him.

But, who was he anyway? Or who had he been? What had he been? Did it matter?

Slowly, memories became only impressions, cares were irrelevant and fear… did not exist.

Enlightenment…

Then… the peace was instantly shattered as he pierced the veil. Flesh, bone, blood, fear, pain, love, the reality of feeling - came back all at once as he rematerialized amongst a sea of stars, floating aimlessly in this universe anew.

Where?

What?

…Was that supposed to happen?

There was a warm green glow surrounding his bare battered body - some mysterious yet familiar aura protecting him from the elements of space. He realized he didn't need to breathe, which was good since he couldn't move a finger let alone heave an intake of the nonexistent air.

An overwhelming ache ran through every inch of his lean figure, especially a burning on his left arm and chest, where a scar under his right pectoral harkened back to an intense confrontation. His being screamed to go back to the 'nothing-something-ness' that he had come from, like a popped balloon that suddenly regained form. Agonizing and strained, he was briefly aware that his body was only becoming weaker with each passing moment.

An auburn mane crowned his head, the coils encircled his body with their excessive length. His brow pulsated - muddled by pain and tinges of thoughts. Through an exacerbated mental channel - nudges, sounds and senses, memory flashes of the girl he loved and his life once lived, a billion buzzing blips of perception and questions lined the periphery of his psyche. Voices resounded but they were barely distinguishable.

He was confused.

And sad for some reason.

And in pain.

And so very tired.

Slipping away again… in a different way….

A faint friendly presence fleeted by his mind's eye as he let himself fall back into the oblivion… neon crystal fractals encasing the last of his visage…

A curt gasp escaped Bai-Xe's lips as she was jolted awake. She sensed something… powerful, but familiar.

It took a second for all three of her aqua eyes (a pair under thick lenses and the third situated horizontally in the middle of a high jade-colored forehead, flanked by long white bangs) to adjust to the dim strobing light of her quarters resonating from the tanked Phosphorus Flying Fish in front of her. She had been studying the exo-planetary minnow before dozing off, a plethora of papers spread about her desk attested to it, and was relieved to see that it had decided to show its 'true colors' so to say, which were only visible in the dark.

Her three delicate multi-segmented digits strummed against her chin in thought, the thin fur that cloaked her forearm briefly tickled her neckline, as she studied the rhythm of the changing colors. Something was off though. Not just because her thoughts were elsewhere, but because color seemed to come from elsewhere as well. She looked to her left at one of the various monitors that lined her study wall and her eyes widened.

It hadn't been just a feeling!

She fumbled out of her chair in excitement and tip-toed with insectoid legs quickly through the mess of plant specimens, books and journals toward her door, grabbing a display screen as she ran out - leaving the forgotten fish to stare at its newfound competition.

Red flashing words scrolled across the monitor screen.

SUBJECT FOUND.

Bai-Xe felt her hearts (her people had two) pumping blood overtime as she raced through the halls of the exploration vessel Taranis. Other ship-hands, scientists and agents (distinguished by their multi-fashioned uniforms of navy and white) from various intergalactic locale decorated the kaleidoscopic atmosphere, yet looks still landed on her as she made her way toward the captain's bridge. Her long hair did nothing to conceal derogatory whispers from the acute hearing of her ovine ears. She tried to ignore them.

Punching in her access code as fast as she could muster, she barreled through the sliding door riddled with the anxiety that came from both wanting to tell something really exciting and knowing that you'd have to do it in front of a group of people.

"C-Captain P-Pylon!" She stammered, falling over upon entering the vast control room. It had a small drop-off from the door and down she went, flat on her face, sprawled out and flinging the display screen forward ahead of her. There were chuckles from several of the control-hand occupants lower from the main platform, but she felt a sturdy compassionate arm lift her from the floor.

There was the dark-haired woman who was not to be trifled with, Captain Deborah Pylon, curvaceous yet rugged from the sand-blasted planet Impetere, smiling against a backdrop of blinking computers and an enormous tri-panel vision screen that currently displayed the exterior of space. She let out a mellow laugh. "Bai-Xe, there's a step there."

"Ah! Yes, uh, thanks…" Bai-Xe began a little timidly. "I guess I - I wasn't paying attention… I - I just really need to tell you something…!

A scoff came from across the dais, and a slithery, skin and bones, balding man dressed in the uniform of a high-ranking agent stood up at his station. "Oooh, I can't wait to hear what insightful information the exobiologist Ms. Zun has for us…!" his shrill voice laced with sarcasm, "…did you discover a mollusk that emits gamma rays… or a weed that can sing show tunes this time?"

Bai-Xe began a retort but Deborah cut it off "Parley, sit down and shut your trap. I doubt she'd come up here if it wasn't something of extreme importance…"

He did so, with an indignant "Ha-rumf!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Bai-Xe replied, gathering her bearings. She skipped down to where her display screen lay at the dainty metal feet of one female computer operator, Conduit, the completely robotic chief engineer and technician of the crew. Bai-Xe picked the device up and after pecking her finger against the touch screen for a moment, leaned over to her. "Conduit, if you wouldn't mind bringing up these coordinates for me, please?"

Conduit raised her brow with surprise when she looked at the screen, but nodded. Keying in some digits, the left side of the large visual monitor blinked into another scene of space - slightly discolored through less-enhanced lenses - where an obvious massive structure of green crystal floated through the cosmos.

"What… in the Void is that?" a gruff voice from behind exclaimed. It was Copula, the burly sunglass-wearing veteran officer, second in command to Pylon, who barely looked the part with his lack of military attire in favor of a bare chest a mess of white hair and some multi-pocketed beige shorts. His left cheek had a scar that extended to his neck and his hair was salt and pepper growing every which way around his head. He had an affectionate nickname as the "Gorilla Guerrilla"

"A G-Crystal…" Bai-xe mused out loud. A lump came to her throat as she thought back to something from before.

"A what!?"

She was snapped out of her reverie. "Uh - I mean, it's called a G-Crystal!" She cleared her throat and tapped her display quickly again. "One of my roving space pods just outside of the Tanabatha Nodule transmitted these images after it picked up on its resonating frequency… though, from the time codes, it seems that it's been a while ago…" she tapped her screen a few more times to show a new image of the same area without the structure. "…As you can see, it's gone now…." she cleared her throat, "and it's imperative that we find it…!"

"Oh!" Parley pipped. "A giant rock in space… no way! Why should we waste our time on that!? Don't tell me you think the Interplanetary Coalition would take up an interest in jewelry making!"

Offended on a few levels, Bai-Xe spun around to face him. "You don't understand! This isn't just some giant rock! It's…" She stopped herself. She had to choose her words wisely, "…a very, uh… rare source of insurmountable energy."

"She's right!" Conduit chirped as she gazed wide-eyed at her desk screen. "The energy levels coming from the vicinity are off the charts! Dare I say even… dangerously so!" She had a concerned look about her. "Even if the images don't show the mineral anymore, the source is obviously still in Tanabatha somewhere…"

A hush fell across the room and Captain Pylon herself shoved past the others to get a good gaze at it. After a pause, she narrowed her eyes, glanced to the larger screen and back down to the exobiologist. "I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Bai-Xe."

She barked toward her second. "Copula! Alert your subordinates over there pronto!"

He smiled as if he'd been given a present. "Must be legit."

"Yes," an air of urgency permeated her words as she paced back toward him, "With energy levels like that, the material has to be extremely volatile! There have been rumors of ConTech operatives commandeering commercial vessels there recently and I surely don't want something so dangerous in their hands. If Bai-Xe's pods picked up on this signature, than there's no doubt in my mind they have too."

Bai-Xe bit her lip and gulped. That… would not be good.

Copula saluted and booked it out of there, knowing better than to dawdle. Deborah continued to snap out orders in succession as she paced, the control room quickly becoming a flurry of activity as reports were sent and scanners were monitored. "Bai-xe…" she stopped in front of her and, putting her hands on her shoulders, asked softly, "Is there anymore information you can give me on this thing?"

Bai-xe stared out at the murmur of activity from the control operators, back at her small monitor, then up at her captain again, thinking about just what she needed to say.

"Yes," she whispered. "it's… crucial that the Copula Brigade use extreme caution with him…"

Deborah blinked. "Him …?"

Bai-xe swallowed, knowing full well that what she was about to say was going to sound ridiculous. "The energy wasn't exactly coming from the crystal…" Deborah's eyes widened at this. "…but, rather, the man inside it…"

An easy breeze and the smell of sea salt wafted by the chestnut-haired young man lounging underneath a familiar tree. He liked to come here to do thinking, gazing at the ocean from the hill, and it had become a natural meeting place between himself and a longtime friend… who was now a lot more.

His mind was miles away as he stared at the wispy clouds overhead. The sounds of gulls and waves came back to him, lulling him into a trance. His eyes slowly drooped as he listened to the sounds, close yet distant… but one lingered a bit more. A sweet voice… and it seemed to grow louder...

"Gai!"

His eyes snapped open when Mikoto barked at him. She held her hands to her side and stared down at him with a pouty look in her crimson eyes. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

The small redhead wore a dressy green blouse that showed just enough cleavage and checkered skirt today and she had a peculiar hairstyle that made her look like she had antennae or some kind of bunny ears, but he wouldn't have her looking any other way. She was unique and special to him, and she saved him so many times, even if she didn't know that extent. He studied her for a moment.

"Sorry, I guess I lost myself there for a moment…" He finally managed, rubbing the back of his head. "You look good today, Mikoto…"

She blushed and giggled. "Well thank you, Gai… you know just what to say, don't you?"

"Heh, I try to…" he smirked friendly. "It's the outfit I got for your birthday, right?"

"I'm surprised you remember something like that," she replied, leaning down into him, "But yes." She nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I don't forget what you look good in…" he held her chin in his hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, is that so?" She giggled a bit more as he took her in his arms. She squealed playfully as he rolled her onto the ground, positioning himself over her so he could gaze into her crimson eyes.

"Then again…" He made a show as if contemplating, "you look good in everything…" He winked at her.

"Oh, Gai…" she rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time. "I'm just glad you haven't forgotten me all together."

He stopped. Something about that comment struck him. The wind started to pick up and an overcast began to roll in as he studied her. Some buzzing or car alarms were barely audible in the distance. She laid there in front of him with her slight smile starting to fade and it was all he could do to stare back at her. "I… don't know what you mean…"

"I… was afraid…that I lost you again… Gai…."

Something in the pit of his stomach gave him a bad feeling.

"Why do you say something like that, Mikoto?" The buzzing became louder and bit by bit he could pick up individual voices and tones joining in, but he dared not look away from her to search for the source of commotion.

She reached to his face, almost in slow motion, and when her fingers touched his cheek, he realized that he couldn't feel them. Panicking on the inside, he tried to ignore the growing pain and heat he felt against the skin of his back, chest and left arm.

The droning noises seemed to grow louder with each passing moment. Mikoto's voice started to falter from focus. "You won't forget me, will you?" The question lingered. Frustration rocked him and he understood that this wasn't real, but some altered vision of past trysts.

His azure eyes fought back tears as he choked out a whispered response… "I could never forget you, Mikoto… ever…" he wanted to hold her, as if that would keep away the inevitable.

"I won't forget you either… Gai…" She smiled meekly. "but I think…" sounds like thunder and dynamite filled the now grey scene, once a tranquil memory, "it's time for you to wake up…"

Another explosion rocketed him back to reality - the mechanical binds constraining his splayed sweat-drenched body shook, flinging his already throbbing head into the thick pane of glass directly in front of his face. Woozy, he peered through dripping blood into what lay before him - beyond the window, the source of the muffled background noises.

A siren blared on the other side along with the hum of machines, some several computer hard drives bleeping incessantly, blinking alert lights circled and a scurry of different figures ran back and forth enveloped by chaos through a tight chamber that looked to be some sort of observation tank with he as the subject. Here he was, in the flesh, suspended upright with several needle like things jabbing into his spinal column feeding some kind of pulse through his nerves and flashing scrutinizing rays of various hues traveling all over his body. This was obviously not somewhere he wanted to be. He felt his heartbeat thump rapidly. He wished this was the dream instead of what had been.

'Mikoto….'

Scientists and soldiers darted betwixt each other as the alerts blared, snapping orders to one another. Easily a dozen gun-toters cocked their weapons and hurriedly lined the entrance door, awaiting any kind of attack, and others' voices could be heard through their radio devices, yelping away their positions.

"Intruders spotted!"

"Permission to fire!?"

"Men down, men down!"

"Subject and unit 6 must be secured!"

"Captain San awaiting clearence!"

"No response from ConTech Base!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Gai struggled painfully. His left arm still burned and his chest felt like it was going to explode. "Hey- Hey, what's going on - what is this!? Who are you people!?"

A droid scientist looked up. "The subject is awake!" It screamed in a high-pitched metallic voice.

"Well, great, not like we don't have enough problems…!" a sizeable, tatted-up humanoid with a brow that rivaled a caveman and clutching a massive cannon-like gun entered the room. He was garbed in the same attire as the guards, though he brandished several stripes on the breast of his vestment and chewed on some kind of cigar "Damn ICORus sending their dogs to nip at our heels and now we're trapped with some unstable test subject…" He slid a keycard against the door lock and instantly it bolted shut. "Still, I'd rather take my chances with a lit fuse than tango with the Copula Brigade if I can keep from it."

"Rest assured, Captain San," the robot tinkled, "initializing safety protocol now…" He pressed a button and the next thing Gai knew was a surge of a violent voltage coursing through him.

"Gaaaaah!" He cried out in anguish and fought back tears of extreme pain as he strained. Through gritted teeth, "…Obviously you're not 'friends'…" He was some sort of test subject to them, apparently. He didn't really get it. Nor did he really want to.

He continued to struggle against the torture. He didn't really remember what had happened to him. Had he been floating in space before? Who was ICORus? The Copula Brigade? What the hell was going on? A billion questions seemed to buzz louder than the sirens and the agony of loss seemed to overshadow the pain of the seizing force driving through him. Was he going to die like this - like some caged animal in a glass box? Well, if that was to be, he was going to make sure he went out fighting and as angry and uncooperative as possible.

Hot-blooded nature willed him forward, tensing and turning and twisting and reaching back in his mind for every small bit of strength he had. Each exertion offered him another dial of pain as the voltage only rose in intensity until he thought he was surely on fire. He roared in agony, but continued to strain against it. He clenched his fists inside the metal cuffs. A vein threatened to burst in his temple and neck. He was sure his stomach or something inside him had burst already because all he could taste was blood and bile.

The clamoring audience outside began to stare now with some infectious anxiety toward him. This creature was more resilient than they thought.

"Why is he still conscious!?" San shouted, panicked, at the droid.

The robot scientist looked over the configurations, dials and energy levels going crazy on the screen, and back at the subject. "It… does not compute…"

"Does not compute?!" San questioned angrily.

Gai screamed out in rage, issuing up the last of his mettle, and knowing this was the last one he would muster.

"Aaaah! Mikotoooo!" The name issued out of his cracked vocal cords right as a surge of energy emanated out from him like a shock wave and shattered the glass shield, rebounding through the hall, causing systems to go haywire, fidget and burst. Spectators screamed and ducked. He crunched, his bonds snapping off the ceiling and floor, and for a second, dumbfounded surprise overcame him, as well as his spectators, whose eyes threatened to leave their heads.

"The subject has broken the bonds!" the droid screeched.

He slammed against the floor, hard, relieved but knowing he was still far from freedom. Heaving and wheezing and wondering what he had just done, he managed to pick himself up, glimpsing that slight green glow issuing from underneath his left manacle. He couldn't think about it right now though, too many other things were pestering him.

'Mikoto… give me strength…'

Computer systems fizzled, sparked, and smoked but not a peep was ushered from the stunned spectators. They stared in disbelief, with their mouths agape, at this beast carrying the power of a god raising himself feebly from the floor. Blood and sweat dripped off his body, the once-functional restraints still locked on his limbs like metallic bracelets, his chest heaved with every breath he let escape and his matted mane frayed out like a haggard lion. The eerie ambience of pulsating red lights and blaring sirens blanketing this feral man sent fear straight to the soul. Shadows lined the edges of his face as he held it low, gradually lifting to meet the awestruck dilated gaze of Captain San. The cigar he'd been suckling fell from a maw laden with ragged razor teeth that became only more prominent with each upturn of his lips.

"Now then…" Gai gurgled, "anyone want to answer my questions nicely…?"

 **\- See you at Next!**


	2. REVERSAL

**Author's Comment** -

Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter - but if you're reading this, that means I at least piqued your interest! The first three chapters were originally one long one, but I decided to split it for easier reading. Still, it's best to think of the three as one episode in an anime or a pilot movie xD

I also must explain that, if it wasn't clear already, this story is very much within the same tonality as Final - though I try to keep humor present to compliment some graphic imagery…

 **Oh yes, there will be blood.**

 **GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 _ **\- Here's Your Latest Intelligence!**_

Gai Shishioh, the Evoluder from Earth and member of the elite group know as GGG, has somehow been teleported to another place in space where he is found and imprisoned by suspicious examiners. Confused, Gai struggles to escape his captors with a newfound power coursing through him. Who are these people and what is their intention?

Find out next!

 **Episode Two: Reversal**

"Now then… anyone want to answer my questions nicely…?"

Only the sirens still sounded, though almost like miles away, as the lion stood glaring into all their souls.

"Subject has escaped." The droid bluntly addressed after a long recess.

San snapped to reality, mean-mugging the bot. "Would you stop stating the obvious, you useless piece of shit!" Then darting looks at his subordinates, he swung his cannon gat around lickety-split. "Fire at will!" Hauling off a blast along with his subordinates' rapid-fire, Gai only had time to gasp as he was hit point-blank in the gut and went flying into the nearest sparking computer terminal.

"…I guess not…" Gai coughed up blood, answering his previous question. He rolled on his back and slumped against the terminal, willing himself to stay conscious. He shook in reprised anguish as he clutched his bleeding abdomen.

San lit up another cigar as the droid and several other scientists crowded around him.

"You damaged the subject!"

"Juno will not be pleased with this!"

"You were supposed to secure it!"

"What if it had detonated when you did that!?"

"So irresponsible!"

"Shut up! He didn't, did he? Juno can just repair him or some shit anyway, right?" He scoffed. "She was most interested in the arm… why don't you all just chop it off and freeze it?" Gai's eyes widened. "…we have more pressing matters to deal with!" San grabbed one of the scientists by the collar. "Or, did you forget that we're still staving off that damn Copula's minutemen!" As if on cue, a beep ushered from a comlink in his ear. "Yeah, Block? How goes things on your end? I still hear gunfire and… will someone turn off that damn siren already!"

The siren stopped as the scientists ushered back to their posts, frantically trying to work with malfunctioning machines. A few silhouettes with their glasses glinting in the bright lights, hovered over Gai, who could barely look past the ache in his abdomen, with pinging scanners and gadgets. Every fiber in his being was telling him to do something - to get away from this potential horror movie. Spasms of pain seeded through him, convulsing his body sporadically. The spectators jumped when his left arm smacked against exposed circuits. He could only writhe more as a curt conduction zinged through his burning arm and into the rest of him.

He collapsed as the pulse flowed through him. He could only allow it - now immobile and beleaguered. His vision began to fade, but instead of being met with darkness, he saw a myriad of circuitry and schematics of a ship… no the ship he was on… every nook and cranky suddenly becoming clear to him. Reports and data, blueprints and such ebbed into his brain. All kinds of muffled static, feedback in his ear, and images a plenty - multiple scenes as if staring at a display of security cameras whizzed past his vision and overran his senses. 'I've tapped into the computer system.' He acknowledged it as fact, as if he'd done it before.

'Transport to Algorithm Cluster… ConTech owned… An important experiment… nh, what?'

Then, he heard San's voice issuing from somewhere. "Block, you and your ConTech pals better make sure that the Copula Brigade doesn't reach Unit 6 or else…"

"Or else what!?" A deep female voice boomed on the other end of the transmission.

"Or else Juno is going to have all our hides!" He bellowed, cracking the speaker.

Narrowing in on the transmission, Gai was able to find corresponding video feeds. A tall dark-complected woman with long black hair and a form-fitting black jumpsuit stood amidst a corridor of dead soldiers. Her voice came through like an echo, issuing from both the vid feed and the transmission. "I told you, things are being HANDLED. You just worry about your end, Captain."

Before San could reply, Block cut off the transmission and maneuvered her way through the corpses of her fallen companions. Turning a corner, she was met with even more bodies, but this time, one live one was perched a top a mound of them, awaiting leisurely with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, you're handling things great, hun." The woman was an eye-patch wearing, long-haired blonde bombshell clothed in the fashion of wanting to be a pirate. Atop her head was a large rouge hat with a plume of white feathers and at her side, she brandished two swords that looked to be rapiers dangling from straps on a leather belt. Another strap fastened around her left shoulder held a massive bazooka behind her.

Block sneered. "Damn you, Corsair!" She rushed the pirate girl at break-neck speed. Corsair only smirked. Block leapt toward her position with her fist drawn. Corsair darted to the side, just quick enough to miss Block's attack. The force of the punch barreled into the wall in front of her, indenting in the metal.

Corsair whistled gleefully from behind. "You sure pack a punch, huh?"

Block removed her now-stone arm from the surface and glared back at her. "That's right…" Her whole figure slowly shifted to a stone façade as she turned.

"Funny enough," Corsair mused, "…SO DO I…!"

She whipped out her bazooka and fired it off.

From another video feed, a swell of electricity swarmed about a group of soldiers, blasting them away. Back to back, two forms stood in the middle of it, evidently the source of the energy. One was a hulking, top-heavy, mechanical humanoid with a tiny midriff, massive thighs and long teeny legs. The other looked to be about the same size as Gai, dressed in a mechanical suit himself, but more in the style of cybernetic knight than a robotic monster. The bigger one held up a hand of four slender claws and the palm opened up to shoot out yet another blast of energy that flung their attackers back. His other arm shifted to a sword which he brandished expertly as he swung around gracefully like a ballerina, despite his lumbering appearance. The smaller one tangoed around his massive companion with equal agility, wielding a lighted lance, flipping and twirling it in and around his hands. His pale green hair splayed out from behind a metal mask reminiscent of the medieval renaissance with a tweek; the curved visor was painted in the guise of a giant toothy grin.

"Sorry guys, nothing personal" the smaller one simpered as he shouldered his lance, "I'm in a hurry… got a date later…"

The bigger one whirred to attention and issued in a booming unemotional voice, "Knight, your apology is unneeded toward the opposition and the mission is of utmost priority…"

"Chill your circuits, Rodelero, it was a joke…"

"Acknowledged…" a bleep. "Ha." A pause. "Which way is directive?"

"Yeah, okay… lessee here…" Knight fangled with a radar device at his right arm as Rodelero casually blasted more people behind them. Knight glanced up toward the space that a flashing light indicated, into an oncoming darkened hallway. "Looks like it's just past this ominous corridor!"

As he said this, two small red orbs appeared hovering over them against the blackened veil. "Uh… Rodelero…" Another hulking mechanical monster appeared, quadripedal and six-armed with three segments to its body and lined top to bottom with more lights illuminating spots of hidden targeting weapons. "…You might want to take this one…!"

"Morrigrin." Rodelero stated.

"Project must be secured!" Morrigrin bellowed, shooting off umpteen different projectiles into their direction.

Yet another video display observed a giant bay area where the hull was breached by another vessel. Its whole front was impaled into the wall in an obvious kamikaze dive-bomb maneuver to make an entrance quick. Huge front cannons were drawn at the ready, as well as boosters that hummed in anticipation. Another crowd of soldiers, these wearing space-ready battle suits, aimed their giant guns toward a trio of peculiar intruders standing in front of their vessel.

"Huh. A welcoming party." One of the three, a husky gaudy-looking older woman with violet hued hair and black battle armor, stated. She had a stash of grenades around her waist and breast. In each hand, she held pistol-like guns and still more were fastened to her legs. Her face held a stoic countenance as she slowly chewed on something. "Looks like fun, right, Streltsy?"

A grunt came from another of the invaders - a squat sleepy-eyed fellow brandishing an oversized glaive at one side and holstering a harquebus across his plump belly. He had a bushy brown but graying beard that was long enough to cover most of his front and a hairstyle that resembled a Mohawk drawn down into hanging dreadlocks, though whether this was from choice or unfortunate balding was not obvious.

"Eh bien… mayhap we should give them cake or some-ting?" The last of the figures stood out the most of all three - a robust and rotund, shaggy speckled avian-creature with a hooked beak and thick black brows that crowned wild orange falcon eyes. He wore a poncho vestment and a floor-trailing green coat over his tall, pale, downy figure and though he had no wings, his four muscular arms were decorated with enough feathers that gave off the impression. A pipe hung from a jagged edge of his slightly opened beak and a steady stream of smoke erupted from his nostrils. He cradled a high-tech blunderbuss-like gun in his feathery arms.

The defending soldiers stood alert as a silky voice permeated from behind the crowd. "Well, I must say that I never expected to meet Copula's Brigade in my life time…" the guardsmen shifted out of the way for an approaching organism of multiple tendrils, seemingly just a squirming mess of wispy shadow-like hairs that moved in sequence enough to convey a tangible form. An androgynous mug materialized with still little slithering hairs floating around it and chanced a cheeky grin. "…or, by the looks of it… your life times…"

"Magnifique, Plo~!" The bird snorted. "I must say, I'm glad I didn't keel over before finally feasting mine eyes on your grotesque form. The stories do not exaggerate."

Plo narrowed his slit eyes. "You must be 'Dragoon'… the fine-feathered smart-mouth demolitionist… and a notorious eater."

Dragoon raised a brow. "…You calling me fat, punk!?" The other two elders looked at him with blank faces. After a moment, the woman rolled her eyes and jabbed a gun in the air toward the enemy.

"Plo, there is undeniable proof that you and this whole operation are under the authority of the intergalactic criminal organization ConTech, that you have come in possession of a dangerous energy source AND that you are in league with the notorious mastermind Juno…" Plo stared, undisturbed, as she kept on her spiel. "As per the ICORus council, we're here to take you into custody and gain possession of the unique signature our sensors picked up…." She lowered her finger and stepped forward. "I'm required to tell you that. Surrender, and we won't HAVE to do more damage than necessary… lest you resist… " She cocked her pistols.

Gai slowly came out of this trance, very weak, to be met with the looks of his surveyors drawn to his left arm (which was again issuing the same glow as before) as well as poking and prodding at his abdomen. He chanced a glance and realized that astonishingly his wounds, though still present, were not as terrible as they had been. He was healing himself…!? Had that dive into the computer did that? Just what was he anyway?

He thought about what he had gathered from the video and transmissions. 'Dangerous energy source, huh? I guess… that's me? Am I really so dangerous?' He couldn't help but think back to fuzzy memories of himself and Mikoto. 'Mikoto, who were we? Normal people?' Still, even if they weren't… he couldn't just give up like this and let other people take control of his body. He had to fight. He had to search deep. He had to use his power. And most of all… 'I have to…' he winced, digging inside himself, '…have courage…!'

The radical thought triggered something powerful. Motivation and courage numbed away any pain he still had and the glow on his arm increased in intensity. He leapt up, fueled by adrenaline and an innate livid energy. The scientists tried to run for cover, but it was too late for one lanky man who screamed as Gai yanked him back, throwing the man's tumbling body out of his coat and into the adjacent wall. "I need this." Gai took the jacket and, in a few quick movements, garbed himself in a makeshift fundoushi. "That's better."

San spun around to face him. "What in the Void!?"

Gai's hair whipped around as he faced the captain. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, bravado burst from his seams. "Gai Shishioh, that's what!"

Before the captain could respond, Gai decked him in the face, sending him into the barricaded door. The trigger-happy underlings pelted a rapid-fire retort but the young lion sprinted out of the bullet's path - each pitting a spot where he had once been. Mad with frustration and vengeance, Gai set out to take out every one of them. Knocking their clocks and socking their jaws left and right, guardsmen were sent soaring over the panicked scientists. But, they were next.

"SUBJECT IS RESPONSIVE-ACK!" The droid scientist's head rolled across the floor.

"Damn right I am!" A blast of energy exploded from him, smashing any computers left functioning.

The science team cried out in terror and ran in frantic circles, now utterly trapped.

He could feel that strange power of his surround him. The green glow enveloped his whole body and slowly turned to a brilliant swirling aura of orange. 'Genesic….?' the thought came to him from the back of his mind. He glanced at his left hand still concealed under a defunct mechanical manacle - but he remembered something now. He knew that underneath was the sign of a dead planet's legacy - the power of the G-Stone. And somehow, he could use it… no… he was one with it. He closed his eyes in concentration.

He could feel the reverberation of his metal bonds, their mechanical nature and suddenly he thought that maybe he could alter them to his whims. Neon circuits streamed underneath his skin toward them, changing their state into improvised cybernetic limbs - claws over his hands and shin guards for his legs. Lifting his head, he let his gaze drift from face to face of each scurrying scientist in that room. When he was sure he had seen every blurred fearful stare, he began his hunt. One after one, he targeted them, smacking them down, flicking their face into the wall or throwing them across the room. Shins met guts and claws slashed machine shields. He admittedly allowed some leniency due to them being unarmed, despite the fact that he felt they didn't deserve it.

One left. A claw threw a terminal out of his way and growling, he stood over the cowering crying girl. She peered through rose-tinted glasses that showed his reflection. He stopped and softened when he saw how she saw him - some crazed creature out for blood.

"Please…" she quivered. "Please, I was only following orders….!"

Gai's eye's widened. "What orders!?"

"From Juno of ConTech… The organization will do anything to gain more power! And you have that power. Juno wanted to extract it somehow or use it. We were just ordered to study you and find some way of doing that…. Through any means necessary…! I had no choice, please….!"

His eyes narrowed. "You always have a choice."

"No…" she sobbed. "They were going to kill me…and my father!"

A scoff from behind caught Gai's attention. "What do you mean 'were' ?" A shot rang through the hall as a bullet passed through her chest. Gai stared in shock as she fell back lifeless against the floor, tears still present on her eyes. He swung around madly toward Captain San brandishing his cannon. "You… how dare you kill your own people!?" He raced right at him and slammed down on the massive gun barrel with his cyber-claws. The nose went down and up came the back end, smacking San across the face. He stumbled backwards and Gai again was on him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall. "You asshole! Why!?"

San had a distant desensitized look. "Hmph. They're going to kill us anyway. We failed and we know too much. It's only a matter of time now before cleaners come to destroy this whole vessel." Gai studied his face. "…I… took pity on her."

Gai snarled, dropping him and stumbled toward the door. Glaring at the e-lock, he placed his hand over the device and allowed himself another try at modding the nexus. The door unlocked with a click and he stood in the entrance, gathering up what to say.

"That's what you call 'pity'…? I hope you can live with that…" and he ran out into the dark corridor.

San sat there, defeated and contemplating, among his unconscious companions and sparking systems. The body of his dead daughter not too far away. "No… I can't."

Raising the gun to his chin, he fired.

 **\- See you at Next!**


	3. RETRIEVAL

**Author Comment -**

This is the final part of the super long chapter that I split into three smaller parts, so I guess you could say this is the end of the episodes' episode.

You may have noticed that a lot of the names of characters are puns, because I am a fan of them.

But also I have also named…

The Morrigrin after "The Morrigan" in Irish Mythology

and the Copula Brigade members after different types of soldiers/hired guns;

Dragoon - French cavalrymen

Reiter - German mounted pistol-wielders

Streltsy - Russian guardsmen

Corsair - pirates

Knight - obvious

Rodelero - Spanish swordsmen

Trooper - private in military rank

As this is a continuation of a previously recognized series, there will be many new characters (though most only pop up briefly) and conflicts, but past events from the series proper will definitely be reinstated and not forgotten all together.

Join Gai on his journey to figure out just what the heck is going on, won't you?

 **Quick pronunciations -**

 **Bab (Bob)**

 **Mach (MawK)**

 **Nemann(Nee-main)**

" **SAMHAIN TRYST" (Sawm-Win-Trist)**

 **GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 _ **\- Here's Your Latest Intelligence!**_

Using the Genesic energy he has been imbued with, Gai Shishioh escapes his prison while an intrepid group of invaders battle for control of the power source aboard the criminal vessel. Are they friend or foe? Will the power struggle tilt in their favor?

 **Episode Three: Retrieval**

Sprinting down the corridor, Gai could feel the nagging sensations of pain and exhaustion with every stride. His wounds were starting to come back and he coughed up a little more blood. Circuits of pure energy still raced up and down his panting body, his blazing aura lighting the shadowy hall. Remembering the blueprints of the ship, he understood this as the secured area 'Unit 6'. The only personnel in the area had been the ones in the science hall - all other guards sent elsewhere to keep the intruders at bay, the soldiers within the science hall being a sort of last resort.

So, the intruders were after him too, but they were also obvious foes of his captors… seemingly fighting them like some kind of army infantry or police force. 'I'm the subject of a power struggle…' he thought. Still, the enemy of his enemy was his friend….

He skid to a halt, holding himself and studied the floor panels. Using his cyber claws, he pried one up to reveal a circuit panel underneath. The ship was one big computer terminal itself - acting as the body for multiple connected systems. He attempted another link with the ship and inhaled a hiss as pain shot up his body. He couldn't let himself falter yet…! It was a risk, but there was no way he could take all the members of the ship on himself and resolved to 'tilt the balance'. He cringed against the pain but pressed on. The ship shuddered and lurched at his control, leaning to one side.

Block and Corsair eyed each other as they wheezed in fatigue. Block gripped at a grazed arm, chipping off in pieces, her tanned flesh surrounding the stone portion. Still more scrapes were prevalent along her body, shielded by stone sutures. Corsair's clothing was tattered and ripped, her body was peppered with bruises and messy gashes. Her lip was busted and she was pretty sure her ribs were broken but that hardly compared to her worst wound…

She couldn't help but sob a little.

Block chuckled. "Crying? I guess you finally realize that you can't possibly beat me…"

"No, it's not that…" Corsair whined. "You destroyed my prized bazooka!" She pointed toward her dismantled gun laying a few feet away from her and let out a wail. "We had been through so much together! It was like… A PART OF ME! Wahahahahhhh!"

Block seethed in annoyance. "Is this a joke to you?" Her brow twitched.

"Uh… no. I was clearly crying, not laughing, idiot." Corsair smirked. "Now this would be a joke… 'oh, look at me, I'm Block and I'm so smart! 'Cept I'm a rock or something so I have no brain - woopadoop!"

Block's face reddened. "Are you mocking me?!"

"How do you mock a rock?! Oh! Paper! Hahaha!"

"Join your BF BFG, you smart ass!" Block lunged forward and smashed her good arm right into Corsair's cheek, propelling the blonde back toward her smashed up gun. A few more plunges and Corsair fell to the ground next to it. Spitting up a tooth, she frowned. "Aw, I don't have dental insurance either…"

Block wound up for another attack, this one was going to be a body slam - but just as she threw herself forward, the ship shifted. Block went tumbled over. Corsair, seeing an opportunity, sprinted forward with a deadly sneer and gun in hand. As Block tried to recover, she was met with the barrel of the broken bazooka swinging across her head. She just managed to solidify the skin before, but it was not enough to save her from the stunning impact. Face down on the ground and dazed, she was defenseless against the swift strike of dual rapiers in her shoulders. She screamed in pain as Corsair, straddling her back, dug the blades into Block's shoulder blades.

Fire blazed all around Morrigrin as she tossed volleys at her targets. Rodelero leapt to and fro, a blur of motion, around each zinger. Twirling like a top, he pointed a skinny leg and the heel shot a laser right into her face, destroying one of the optics. She growled and yanked at his leg, flinging him into the ceiling. As he came back down, she galloped over and pummeled him hard to the floor.

Knight rushed ahead of the grappling behemoths and cleared the way of straggling soldiers who attempted some fool-hardy move of countering them. Placing a hand at his head, he attempted a transmission through an ear piece, but to no avail. 'Damn, can't call for back-up… no doubt, the robo chick is carrying some sort of dampering frequency…"

Still more soldiers pursued and he tisked with annoyance. "These fodder characters never learn, do they?" He slapped one silly with the blunt of his lance. He looked back just in time to duck as the top portion of Morrigrin - the head, breast and shoulders - went flying overhead squishing another unsuspecting soldier. "Woo! Alright!"

Before he could offer up anymore encouragement, it began to move on it's own, flopping about like a dying fish. "Erk! Creepy!" The two arms shifted downward turning into legs, with a new set of arms popping out of the back compartment. The form buckled and clutched until it regained a new more feminine guise. "Morrigrin is… MORE than Morrigrin?!"

"Something like that," came the deceptively sweet reply from this new robotoid. "I am Bab, one of the Morrigrin sisters. It's a shame our intellectual capacity is diminished when we combine, but oh well…"

Rodelero shifted his focus between the towering quadripedal, four-armed bottom part and Bab, then back. "Intellectual capacity is recognized as null."

"Okay, so I'm the only sister with intellectual capacity, but oh well…" She giggled. "I am the brains, after all… SAMHAIN TRYST!"

Rodelero was seized by the bottom instantly and Bab's arms opened up to shoot out blade-tipped cables right into the other robot. Wrapping around his form and constricting, the cables jabbed their tips into his body, holding him tight. He fizzled and sparked and his head literally spun as it threatened to unscrew.

A dash of light sliced through the cables. Knight jeered as he sat like a fly on the wall, his lance shimmering from the attack. "That's not what I consider consent, lady…!" Bab lost her balance as the cables snapped back and Rodelero, breaking free from the bottom, clutched a cable before she could bring it back in. With all his might, he spun her around like a wrecking ball into the rest of the Morrigrin. As they crashed into each other, Morrigrin blasted off a round from an arm-cannon.

"OH SHIT!" Knight shreiked in sympathetic agony as Rodelero's lower regions were obliterated. Doing the splits, Rodelero slumped to his butt…. Or what was left of it. The robot gave his friend an inquisitive look.

"Oh right, you're not made of flesh…" Knight sighed in relief.

"No, but oh well…! You are!" Bab leapt toward the small Knight, shifting back into the upper segment. Making a fist, she careened toward the retreating lancer who was smashed into the hall wall. He was gripped mercilessly in her arms as she threatened to squeeze the life out of him with Rodelero unable to help. Her bottom portions lumbered over and they snapped back together. Morrigrin smiled and flung the armored man toward Rodelero's head. They both screamed at the inevitable impact, but just then - the ship shifted a bit and Knight was sent again into a wall instead. Moving again, the two of them were sent ping-ponging down the hall with Morrigrin close behind.

The sudden change in direction was also evident to the crowd in the bay area who all went tumbling over.

And another shift of direction. And another, Even the three intruders were having a hard time keeping their balance, supported only by Dragoon's weight. Everyone looked around bewildered.

"That's not good…" Plo whispered nervously. "Well, now's as good a chance as any to… ATTACK!" He whipped his arm out in a conducting manner and the armored soldiers, now in automatic attention, fired at the three.

Dragoon looked toward his female comrade. "We'll take that as a 'no' to surrendering..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. The trio charged forward with their weapons drawn, pelting through the militia.

Through the window of the Copula Brigade's ship, the fireworks could be seen but the young pilot, a chiropteran creature, was busy belting out off-key versions of pop songs he picked up over their radio. A transmission in his ear-link cut his party short.

"Trooper!" The woman's voice resounded.

"Hm, Reiter, hey girl… how's the negotiation?"

"As we figured, there wasn't one."

Trooper finally glanced out at the fire fight. "Oh, I see that…" Sitting back in the control chair, he began to flip a bunch of switches. "Ok then, that's my cue - Operation Light Show is go!"

Outside, the massive front cannons of the vessel lit up. A surge of energy circled from the rim of the cannons to the center and back again and thousands of red glowing dots budded inside the muzzle. After another quick stream of energy, the dots blasted out like wasps from a next. Lasers streamed down on the targets below. One after another, the soldiers were felled by the unpredictable barrage and the remaining began to panic, trying to run away from the onslaught.

Plo grimaced. "Fools! You're breaking my concentration!" He yanked at the air with his tendrils and arms. The soldiers instantly hushed and stood alert… acting as puppets to his will. The trio startled, realizing what was happening here. He waved his hands through the air and the men fired upon them. Dragoon and friends zigzagged for cover.

"Haha… you see? I'm in complete control!" Plo chortled as the soldiers kept up their relentless attack. Then the ship tilted again. The zombiefied soldiers all fell over, leaving Plo standing, snapping his head back and forth, humorously astonished.

"NO, you're not…" Dragoon sneered as the three held their guns on him.

Gai's chest started to burn again and he found it harder to keep the connection. He clutched the scar on his chest. He caught a memory of a painful battle and the vision of a man… no, a devil…. who used implements of torture to control him and others.

'Palpalapa…?' Gai's lip curled. He remembered HIM. He shook his head fiercely. He didn't want to think about the past right now. He just wanted to get off this damn vessel! The ship shook violently with every turn he made. He staggered and could no longer hold onto it, falling backwards. That healing ability was dwindling and he found himself covered in blood. But he was close to help maybe… just beyond the corridor. He rolled over and crept slowly forward, willing himself to keep on. Surely that little alteration he provided helped. He really didn't want to run into more soldiers right now.

Knight and Rodelero smacked into each other as they tumbled down the hall. Knight managed a peak ahead at the locked door to Unit 6.

Gai could see the door to Unit 5. It was right there, but he couldn't go any further. Like a baby learning to crawl, he just crouched on his arms, rocking and trying so hard to move. He really was tired. When was the last time he felt this tired? He didn't think it was that long ago actually…

'Mikoto…' he thought about her.

Knight and Rodelero slid in front of the door, Knight's radar bleeping madly. "Rodelero, we're almost done I think…" Rodelero just sparked a response. "Oh man! You're in rough shape!" Doing the best he could, he quickly shouldered the big guy and walked toward the door's e-lock. "Hm…" He tapped his helmet in thought, "gotta use brains to figure this one out…"

Morrigrin belted out a battle cry as she appeared from the darkness charging toward them.

"Oh, there's some now…"

Morrigrin smashed into the two wounded warriors and through the door that connected units 6 and 5. Gai's eyes snapped open at the noise and witnessed a scene of three tumblers zinging over him into the middle of the hall. Knight and Rodelero splatted against the wall, with the big guy's weight pinning the smaller. "Ugh, Rodelero! I can't move…!" He gasped from underneath him. He then glanced his radar on his right arm bleeping madly. The subject should be right in front of them. He looked up. There was Gai, semi-conscious on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Wait…. Is this thing jacked up?" Knight pondered looking at it and then back to Gai. "It's saying the energy sig is… him?"

Morrigrin, seemingly just now aware of the wounded man, quaked in her place. "The… subject…. Is here!?"

"Subject? So, he IS the energy source!?"

Rodelero shifted. "Knight… systems are… failing…"

"Ah, what! Hang on, pal!" Knight struggled desperately to pull himself from underneath him. "Ah… I swear if you go kaput like this…!"

Morrigrin ogled at Gai for a bit, but then turned her attention back to her opponents. "Subject is damaged and not a threat. Measures will be taken after targets are annihilated." Her top half bolted up and transformed back into Bab, flipping in front of the pinned adversaries. Knight cried out in dread as he squirmed helplessly.

"Rodelero, we gotta move! She's gonna destroy us! Remember the directive, man!?"

"Di-rect-ive…." his robot buddy stammered.

"Oh well…" Bab sang. "You're both dead…" The bottom segments of Morrigrin towered behind as they both strutted toward them. "CONFOUNDING CONFLICTION!"

Morrigrin split apart at the two remaining segments - the stomach and midriff with four arms, and the bottom segment of three legs. The middle altered it's bottom pair of arms into a pair of legs and a head full of cables sprouted from the gut. The legs-portion extended it's three limbs, altering its form into a slender, hunchbacked figure. The three feminine robots circled Knight and Rodelero and without much hesitation, bombarded the wall with arm-cannon fire.

Knight cried out in terror. Rodelero's chassis quavered in the white blaze as it received most of the attack, pelted with projectiles. "Rodelerooo!' Smoke and sparks erupted from him. "No, stop!" An explosion gushed from his gut and his limbs shot out like rockets. Gears, shrapnel and oil sprayed out across the hall and covering the small companion below him, who held a stare in tearful shock.

Gai gasped in terror, wanting very much to do something for them but being unable to move.

When the robotic trio were done with their barrage, the smoldering body of Rodelero sparked but remained unresponsive otherwise. Knight bowed his head and couldn't contain whimpers of fear.

"Di-rect-ive…" came a slow acknowledgement.

Knight's head popped up. "Rodelero?! You're still alive?!"

Bab looked disappointed and scrunched her face. "And that was our big bad final attack… how resilient is this bot?" Then looking at her other components, "Oh well…" she shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to do things the old-fashioned way…" She sped toward Rodelero and hauled off a side punch right into the head, sending his broken body tumbling, but freeing Knight from underneath.

"You bitch!" Knight leapt forward with electrified lance drawn, but the middle portion girl dodged him with a swift backhand, sending him soaring toward where Gai lay. Knight landed with a thump next to him, his mask bouncing off in the process.

Gai gasped again. That man's face…. Was so familiar to him. He looked no older than him, maybe even younger, with sweeping pale bangs and a slight growing beard. Gai really couldn't place who he looked like… but he felt like he knew him… before.

"Mach!" Bab fumed. "I wanted to hit him! But oh well…" She continued to smash and slash at Rodelero's torso, accompanied by the other femmes, her annoying giggles resounding over the clangs and clashes. Knight gradually lifted himself. "Dammit…" he struggled, "why ain't I… stronger….!?" He shouted, lifting his head, allowing Gai a bewildered look at him. He again bolted toward them, but was thrown back to the ground. "Unh… Rodelero….! Don't give up!"

Gai's attention pricked. 'Don't give up…!' He gawked as the man continued to get up, only to be beaten back by the massive odds.

He almost heard Mikoto's voice say 'Remind you of someone?'

Bab laughed as she smacked Knight into a wall again. "You're so annoying… oh well!" The other two components raised up the barely recognizable Rodelero. Knight felt something in his throat. "Your friend is dead now! Oh well…! I can still have fun with him and make you suffer a bit more…" She gleamed a sly smile and flipped back toward the other components. The three combined yet again into Morrigrin, holding Rodelero by the shoulders with the top set of arms and the hips with the mid's bottom pair of arms now.

"What… are you going to do to him!?" Knight wheezed against the ground. "You sick freak!?"

Morrigrin spun Rodelero around in her arms, so that he was facing her. The middle set of arms spread out at her sides and energy started to swell within each palm.

Again, Gai lapsed. That looked similar too.

"Initializing attack… Shock…" a blast illuminated in the right hand, "and Awe…" another in the left.

Gai's eyes wobbled in disbelief.

The forces began to swirl and counteract as if magnified, bringing the hands together. She held Rodelero's body out as the combined force began to move ever closer to his torso. Tears streamed down Knight's face.

Gai strained and a panting realization overcame him. That stance…this attack… he knew something.

He wasn't exactly aware of what he was doing, but he felt his sopping body raise from the ground. Knight looked up at him in surprise. Controlled by something latent, Gai muttered, "two powers in one…" circuits again ran up and down his body, issuing a splatter of blood from his orifices. He gasped for air. 'I can't stop. I have to fight.'

"Hell!" Blood gushed from his right arm as a red aura erupted from the cybernetic claw. Gai struggled to stay standing.

"Heaven!" More blood from the other as he repeated a similar stance as Morrigrin, the green aura at his left radiating against the crimson. His flesh felt like it was boiling as the arms blazed and an alien tongue issued from his lips as the forces were brought together.

"Gemu giru gan go gufou…!"

Morrigrin had no time to react. "VITAS!" Gai's body darted forward with the force of the god of destruction, claws clamped together the source of a cyclonic aura distorting the light around him and drops of blood swirled from everywhere. His eyes rolled back as the power overtook him, propelling his form from under her arms and into her mid-section. A scream echoed down the hall from both as Gai's cyber claws pierced her, clutching a core unit and pulling. His chest was on fire!

Morrigrin's arms went limp, dropping Rodelero, and the mid-section exploded around Gai's bloody form shielded by Genesic power. Morrigrin was split apart, the remaining segments propelled backward as the middle core was yanked from them. Clutching the core, Gai smashed it in one last display of power.

"HOLY GOD!" Knight exclaimed from Rodelero's side. "That radar wasn't lying!"

Bab and the other struggled to regain their forms. "Gaaaah! Nemann… Mach is no longer a part of us…." They fidgeted and seized, trying to regain composure. "Can't… function… on… two-thirds…. Oh… well…!" They went still, crashing.

Knight heaved a sigh and looked down at his fallen friend. "Hey, hang in there…. If you're still there…" he whispered. He whipped back around toward the comatose-but-still-standing Gai, surrounded in a blanket of fiery energy. Knight looked on in awe, not really knowing what to make of him. "Hey, man… uh….?" The aura abruptly vanished and Gai dropped like a sack. "…oh crap! You hang on too!"

He sprinted over to his neglected helmet and smacked it. "C'mon thing, work!" Holding to his ear, he could hear a slight bleep return to the com-link. With Morrigrin down, it wasn't hampered anymore. Sliding it over his tresses, he ran back to the fallen and called out an urgent transmission. "Directive is complete. Men down, injured. Let's get out of here!"

The Copula Brigade in the bay area startled at the open-call transmission, allowing Plo enough time to quickly flee, slithering away in a mess of curling tendrils.

"No, DAMN IT!" Dragoon attempted to pursue, but Reiter grabbed his arm.

"We don't have time for that… he said 'men down!'" She sent a quick transmission to their pilot. "Mission complete. We have injured, Trooper, let's go!"

Without a moment to waste, Trooper bashed a button down and the multiple teammates from across the vessel were teleported in little dissipations back to their own, looking way worse for wear in their dinky control room.

"Hey!" Corsair screamed from a bloody mouth and looking like she'd been ran over a couple of times. "I ALMOST FINISHED HER!"

The rest ignored her as they looked on at Knight, who could just barely move with the added weight of Rodelero's torso slumped over his right shoulder and in the crook of his left arm, an unconscious man who could compete with Corsair in a 'who looked the worst' contest.

"I didn't realize you were referring to a pick-up too," Reiter replied.

"HE's the energy signature…!" He moved his right-arm-rested radar over him as proof.

Trooper whistled. "Well, we're done here then! Hurry up and hang on to something…"

The engines purred to life and boomed as they kicked back, detaching from their entry point in the other vessel. It broke free from the hull - the vacuum of space grabbing bodies and debris as they blasted off. Block's stone form was flung into space. The remaining Morrigrin and retreating Plo suffered the same fate as explosions and implosions breached the other ship, utterly dismantling it. Any survivors were left to ponder their last moments as everything around began to fail.

Reiter sadly looked on beyond the window that separated her from them. "Why do they always fight…?"

Dragoon offered a consoling hand on her shoulder and exhaled, "I guess, it's just nature…"

The two of them glanced back toward Knight and the others who were hauling away Rodelero and the unconscious Gai as Trooper jetted into warp drive. "Next stop… Elysia! Copula and the Taranis are waiting!"

The debris and sparking equipment clung in space - a massive graveyard of tech and study swimming in silence. A mass of slender hairs wove slowly back together over the wreckage and Plo's incomparable form materialized in front of a fragmented floating stone effigy. A small twinge of orange light in the middle of his temple signaled a mental connection.

'Gee, Block…' Plo began psychically, 'looks like they really did a number on you…' then, stifling a laugh, '…but don't go to pieces over it….'

She cringed, but responded back in the same manner. 'UGH! That is the single LAMEST thing you could say right now…!'

'What, I can't add humor to a bad situation?' He acted offended. 'Don't be such a hard ass! Oh wait…' he giggled, 'you can't really help that can you!?'

She fumed as he laughed at her misfortune and only a few hands away, Morrigrin's two surviving parts frantically struggled to reach each other as they drifted ever further apart.

The heavy sounds of fingers rapping against the hard surface of a desk filled the stale air of the dimly lit room. The only source of light was a large display of monitors replaying the footage from various cameras of a disastrous failure. A thin golden-haired young girl stared unfalteringly through expressionless eyes at the back of the swivel chair facing them. Every angle and event was documented right there for the hidden figure sitting there, tapping a gnarled and clawed hand, to see.

"You know, Juno…" a booming voice finally ushered, "when I authorized the capture of that exploration vessel and even after I approved your idea to pursue this 'subject of interest'… I, of course, expected some kind of backlash or resistance from ICORus…" the tapping finally stopped. Juno blinked unemotionally. "However…" the claw dug into the surface of the desk momentarily. "…I did NOT expect it to COME FROM the SUBJECT itself!" The clawed hand slammed down on the desk hard enough to send some of the pens and paper flying off it. Juno still stood stagnant.

"It WAS unexpected, Headman…to say the least," The girl answered - her voice cold and unprovoked, "though I did warn that the subject appeared to be biological in the first place…" she heard a squeak from the chair as it shifted at that, "but we did learn something else from this debacle. This… creature… is somehow able to channel energy from within itself and concentrate it into large outbursts. It also appears to have some sort of molecular replication or altering ability. These factors would be essential ingredients for the success of ORC. If it can be harnessed to our benefit…"

"Well, that isn't going to happen if it's in the protection of the damn ICORus council, now is it?"

"…The council has, no doubt, some anxiety about these events as well and they will most likely resolve to keep the whole excursion under wraps. But rest assured, Headman, this still works in our favor. If we can draw it out of hiding… into the public eye… there will be no way ICORus can keep control of the situation."

Another creak from the chair, a pause and then a question, "…And how do you propose we do that…?"

Juno allowed a slight smile. "…Well, I did observe another interesting feature upon review…"

 **\- See you at Next!**


	4. In Strain in the Membrane

**Author Comment -**

Whew, there's a lot of vocabulary in this one, so get ready! I've provided some notes at the bottom to help out.

 **GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 **Episode Four: In Strain in the Membrane**

Captain Deborah Pylon sat at her office desk fiddling with a requested drive of information in her fingers. It had already been a week, but still she couldn't quite put her head around recent events.

Her thoughts lingered back to days prior… to Bai-Xe's words.

"The energy wasn't exactly coming from the crystal… but, rather, the man inside it…"

Of course she didn't know what to make of that at the time. All she could do was loll her head around and eye her with pure skepticism.

"Let me get this straight…" she had eventually responded. "You're telling me… that there's actually someone inside the crystal that's putting out that crazy energy phenomenon?"

"That's right."

She couldn't contain a look of pure confusion. Baffled, she switched her eyes from Bai-Xe to the display of the Crystal. "…And…. You got that from those images?"

"No. I…. felt it… while I was asleep."

She was silent. "Right, I keep forgetting your psychic or something."

"It's a 'sensing mind', actually."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." She blurted out. "You know I don't really believe in that stuff."

"I know, that's… why I didn't tell you at first…" Bai-Xe twiddled all six of fingers nervously. "But, Deborah, please… you have to believe me! I know what I felt! I feel him alive. And I…. I'd like to ask if I could have supervision over him." The captain had just stared at this. "…To teach and study him… I'll take full responsibility….!"

"Okay, okay, okay… wait! You're jumping a little too far ahead here! I believe in what I see, Bai-Xe. I see the energy anomaly and I see the images your scanner took. In my opinion, you've been working way too hard immersed in that Samsara Sequence theory of yours and …maybe just had a weird dream. So you've made plenty of scientific advances in the past… sure, some of your predictions have even been sound in hindsight - but this! This is just talking crazy, you know? How can I swallow a story like this? A guy inside the crystal?!" Deborah had thrown her arms up and operators had started to stare at the commotion. "But… okay, sure…" she jeered. "If by some slight chance there is some guy still alive in that mass of gemstone, then, Bai-Xe, I give you full responsibility… and you can study your hearts out."

She regretted such an exasperated response now and regretted doubting Bai-Xe's feelings all those other times - since there was now literal living, breathing proof that the poor girl was indeed NOT crazy. Samsara Sequence, huh? Genesic Power? These were big ideas that hadn't been taken seriously until a few days ago. She clutched the info drive in her palm. The door adjacent to her desk slid open, and in walked in the exobiologist.

"You wanted to see me?"

Captain Pylon leaned forward and held out the drive. "The information you asked for - all Clarion Callet's files on 'Nexus Intake', though I fail to see how it correlates with anything…"

Bai-Xe took it and smiled. "I have another theory."

"Oh great," the captain half-joked. Then after a pause, "…So, have you visited your 'friend'?"

"I'm heading to the Acropolis now."

"I guess that means you're positive about him." Bai-Xe nodded at this. The captain sighed and continued. "The ICORus council has been all over my ass about any data you all can provide on this 'guy', ya know." Deborah smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Seems like such a scientific discovery as yours has made some people very happy… and others… very mad. Your information is top priority now. No more ridicule. The higher powers are actually supporting this…"

Bai-Xe was speechless. Deborah continued. "But, realize that this is still highly classified - sensitive material. Word CAN NOT get out, ESPECIALLY here in Elysia, that there is another potentially destructive force -"

"Understood, Captain" Bai-xe stated firmly, cutting her off. "But he is not mindless as evidenced from the Copula Brigade's report. I have… a lot of faith in him."

Pylon closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Right, okay…You just make sure to report anymore of those feelings and findings you have to me… alright? This Samsara Sequence theory… of yours… is going to change the universe as we know it."

Those words echoed in her ears as she sprinted out of the room, a look of glee graced her face.

The inner workings of the body could be heard, faintly like listening to someone's heart or tummy gurgles through a stethoscope - but the sounds didn't seem to actually reach any ears. They were more like a part of this being… his being? Was he hearing his own physiology?

A light, red hot, permeated from Gai's temple and his eyes gleamed an orange tint as he perceived himself floating within an astral sea - a radiating sanguine background, surrounded by alternating currents of white and orange energy spreading out from his supposed flesh in a myriad of veins leaking into the unknown. They dispersed from him as their center, like the threads of a spider web, only vaguely having some physical form. His body pulsed intermittently, strobing circuits throughout and around his being into the veins, like some kind of novelty plasma ball.

He heaved and sweated… or maybe he wasn't really. This was all some kind of mental projection, but it felt real and solid. There was a pain every time he pulsed, pulling his body from all directions. He couldn't move though, limited to just observing the phenom and at the mercy of it.

'Gai…'A male voice… it was another familiar to him. The light in the center of his forehead glinted with acknowledgement and his eyes narrowed in concentration. But he winced. It hurt to even think. 'Gai…'

He accomplished a mental groan which reverberated through the atmosphere.

'Gai, do you know me?'

'Unh…?' he tried to fathom it. Memories floated through him. 'Cain…?' He wavered. 'No… no, you're the consciousness, the AI, of Galeon…' In fact, it was the same person. '…but… how…?'

'Yes, Gai. I am speaking to you through your mind… I am in the Limpid Channel…'

'Limpid Channel…?' He was aware of it - the flow of mental consciousness that all beings are connected through, but only some could actually utilize. 'I am… in the Limpid Channel?'

'Yes. You've obtained this ability through some circumstance. It could be that it is a byproduct of the Genesic Fusion…' More flashes of memory from the time before… the last battle… the last fusion he performed. They bombarded his struggling mind as the voice continued, '…when we became one with the Genesic Fusion, we absorbed the aura. All the Genesic data… all the G-stone data… the energy we culminated together…' Gai saw the vision of their last moments - his robotic companions, all of them, had offered up their energy in a last effort to defeat the Planetary Masters. 'You… we… all of us are here… embodied in its power. Our power…'

'Our power…?' Gai could feel the tugging and impressions - visions of each of the GS-drive Braves.

'We're downloaded into your being, Gai. Being an Evoluder, you're temporarily holding our data. As such, your powers are increased, enhanced, due to our added energy, but it threatens to destroy you if you use it frivolously. You are still flesh after all…'

'Unh… then… I'm borrowing your energy?'

'Yes… our energy and data are one and the same. The G stones gave us life and such, our consciousness -our data - exists in you at the moment. You must find a way to transfer into new hosts. We do not want to put strain on you, Gai… but it is an inevitable side-effect.'

Thoughts pressed him. He felt each presence, their intelligence. Their data. Strain on him again. It was the same pulling sensation, but he was still elated. 'Here with me…? Their consciousness?' He struggled. 'But…' he wheezed. '…I don't know…what to do.' Questions still pestered him. 'Where are the rest? The human members? Unh… Mikoto…!? Are they…?'

'I only know what I have told you.'

'But… unh…' the straining felt like it was ripping him apart, 'how am I alive? How did I survive? Was it because of the Genesic Fusion? Because of your energy? Why then would it destroy me?' His thoughts became fuzzy. The limpid channel in his temple blazed hotter. Circuits flashed through him like venom in his veins. He was loosing focus.

'Gai…!'

"I…I'm loosing control…!'

'Gai, stay strong!'

Gai could hear his heart beat pumping, no thundering through the walls of his consciousness. He struggled against himself. He wanted to talk to him more. He wanted to learn more about this. But he couldn't hold this link any longer. There was too much strain on him. The three eyes burned as his whole being shook free from the attachment, the atmosphere sizzling away.

'Galeooon!'

His eyes snapped open. Breathing heavy and sweat drenched, he stared up at the humdrum of a dull white light against a dull white ceiling. What…? Did… he dream that or…?

He let his eyes wonder about. He seemed to be in some kind of hospital ward, large enough to sit a few beds and curtains, though they were all empty save for his. The low bleeps and actions of the neighboring equipment droned out a hypnotizing rhythm and there was a large window viewing the outside sky - clear blue with a few birds flying by; a far cry from the containment cell he had woken up to last time. No restraints. No surveyors. No alarms. It was quaint and peaceful.

He raised his aching body up in the cot he laid in, met with pain from his waist and he became very light-headed, even a bit queasy. Steadying his head with his hands, he realized the whole arm was wrapped in many stained bandages. Underneath the shoulder-tied oversized gown he was swathed in, his waist where he had been shot and his legs were treated the same as his arms. All still throbbed against his movements. A system of tubes were inserted into his left arm and led up to three different IV bags hanging from a pole, while a few machines moderated his breathing and pulse. He guessed his healing abilities or whatever could only do so much.

Steadily, he detached the machines save for the IVs and urged himself out of the bed, using the IV-holding pole as support and wheeled it toward the large window. Every step was painful, but he wanted to see the outside. He finally eased over and leaned against the thick glass. The room he was in was a bit off the ground, some higher level, but even the ground was at high level as it seemed to be some sort of green mesa overlooking the rest of the surroundings. Below, there was a sprawling city of cylindrical towers and crazy shapes smashed together with an oddly Athenian look about it. A high-tech Greco-Roman fiasco was the simplest way he could think to describe it. The land seemed to swim with hills decorated by these marbled arabesque edifices while fowl a plenty took flight in and around them into the sky above - which, he could see now, held two visibly large moon-like satellites faded in the daylight that announced, clearly, he was on some other world.

He sighed. Another unfamiliar scene. He stared at his reflection against the pane. He really did look horrible. Peaky with dark circles around his eyes and his hair was a mess. He was scratched up, scruffy, and felt terrible. Never had he wanted a bath so bad in his life.

"Ah, good, you're awake," a low male voice pronounced and Gai shifted his focus to the figure behind him in the glass. He was sure his heart stopped for a second when he did.

Slowly, shaking with debilitating anxiety, he turned to confront the pale, square-faced, broad-shouldered, tall man who - there at the end of the ward, with his arms in large pockets of his lab coat - gazed at Gai through squinty impassive eyes… the right one shielded by a fist-sized monocle-like device attached to an earpiece. The hair was different - longer, spikier… but the body type, the voice, that cold look… there was no doubt in his mind who that was.

'Palpalapa…' Gai gawked in utter disbelief, flinching and throttling gasps for air.

Palpalapa offered a smidge of a smile and started to walk toward him as he spoke. "And here I was afraid you might never wake up. It would certainly have been a shame if I couldn't study you more under… more enlightening circumstances…"

Gai could feel the blood pumping. A flurry of emotion and memory toward this man ignited within him. "Damn you."

He stopped. "Pardon?"

"Daaaamn you!" Ignoring all facets of pain, Gai roared and sprinted forward in blind rage swinging the IV pole around. Palpalapa had no time to react as the wheeled end connected with his side, sending him bumbling over a nearby cot. He stumbled onto the floor and Gai was fast upon him. Holding the pole horizontally, he slammed the man's body into the wall by the throat, absolutely choking him out.

"Gah… what are you… do-grak!?" only more rasping sounded as Gai pressed the pole as hard as he could against the devil's gullet.

A guttural animalistic shout from Gai laid into him. "You monster! I don't know how you're here and I don't care!" Every word he pushed the pole harder. "With everything I am, I'm going to kill you!" He felt every memory and thought press into him. His friends…! Their frustration also willed him.

The man gagged and his face blanched. Gai gritted his teeth as he watched through hate-filled eyes.

Bai-Xe appeared around the doorway, confronting the ruckus.

"Gai, NO!"

Gai snapped his head toward her direction. She gasped. His eyes… were burning with an orange aura… and his limpid channel connection was alight. He still held tight.

"Gai…" she focused her third eye and it began to glow with the heat of her own limpid channel connection, seeking to find his mind. She began slowly but urgently, "please… put him down…! He's not who you think he is!"

His mind was a mess, she felt all sorts of different emotions and thoughts pestering him. Almost like…. More than his own… "Gai…?"

Gai, shaking uncontrollably, looked uncertain and jerked his head back and forth between the two. The other man clung desperately to life, reaching a feeble hand toward her direction. She had to act fast!

She dashed forward with her right arm extended in a jab. "Invoking the 7 Lotus Techniques - 2 Petal Ajna!" Her middle finger (which was also the index finger) landed in the center of Gai's temple, over the limpid light and from it came forth a force that pierced an invisible line through his skull.

Gai squalled in agony as his limpid channel was shattered again, dropping his captive and tumbling backwards in pain. He spun around his support pole, trying to regain some composure as he collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Gai…" Bai-Xe murmured. Then, at the behest of hectic coughing and gasping, turned her attention to the other. "Oh, Doctor Lipedo, are you… alright!?"

"Alright!? I was almost killed just now! I would say not!" He screamed madly from the floor. "You assured me that he was stable! If I had known he was going to go off the rail like that, I would've never agreed to this job! Where's the Copula Brigade? The security!? Why is he not in restraints!?"

Gai struggled to get his mind back together as Bai-Xe tried to soothe his unintended victim. "No! It's important that he doesn't feel threatened… especially after everything he's been through. He should feel safe…"

"SAFE!? Well, what about MY SAFETY!?"

"Please, calm down, he just thought …you were someone else…"

"Oh, well it's nice to know that my death would've been caused by a case of mistaken identity!" He sneered.

Gai lifted himself with the pole. "Not…. Palpalapa…?" he questioned groggily.

"WHO THE VOID IS PALPALAPA!?" Lipedo snarled.

Gai glared at him and Lipedo instantly cowered behind the kneeling Bai-Xe. "Gai, please… he means you no harm!"

He turned his attention to the strange fuzzy woman. "And why should I believe you!? Who are you!?" then a thought occurred to him. "How do you know my name!?"

Bai-Xe paused and clasped her hands. She slowly stood to face this haggard haphazard beast. "…well… we knew each other…."

Gai stared back at her. "What…?" She did seem sort of familiar, but he was sure he hadn't encountered a creature like her before.

"or, it's more like…" she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "you knew… a previous version of myself…"

Gai stood stunned. What was she talking about…!?

She cleared her throat. "You've… somehow traveled to another place in the universe, Gai… but not just any place - the next sequence, destination… for those in the Trinary Star System." Gai's head was spinning. "This star system that you are in now… the Tanabatha Nodule… a part of the Astra-Sorites Compilation… is the next embodiment of the Trinary Star System. I guess you could say… the next life? All those that perished there have reincarnated here through time and space …and even I… Bai-Xe Zun, a Rectifier from the moon-world Algeed… am a reincarnation of Papillon Noir - though I was just a copy of the original."

Gai looked like he just saw a ghost. A stream of memory flashed before him again and he was met with a pounding headache. He backed away and held his head in contemplation. Visibly jarred, he began to pant again. "What… this is too much… next life!? You're Papillon!? I'm dead!?"

Bai-Xe kept her composure. "No. You are not dead. Nor do I think you have died yet. I'm not quite sure how you manifested here, but you are the same as you were. You have not been reborn in another body, but simply… appeared here."

"This… is a lot for me to take in. Reincarnation…? You're saying that when we die, we're reborn on another planet in another area of the universe…?"

"Yes. I have called this occurrence the Samsara Sequence. I theorized that it is a never ending cycle… that all souls are recycled through the cosmos… into other lives over and over again."

"Then… the others…?"

She closed her eyes in consideration. "I dare not think that they have passed yet. I was reborn with the Sensing Mind ability that I died with, and if they had crossed over into this galaxy, I would've felt their presence…" She hesitated, "I think…"

Gai's gaze was far away as he tried to come to grips with everything. He pursed his lips. 'Mikoto… will I be able to see you again?'

"Gai…" Bai-Xe continued, "I'm… really glad you're here." He looked at her. "Ever since I was young I had visions of my past… visions of the people, friends, I left behind. The… older I got, the more I understood them and I've spent most of my adult life trying to figure it out. I conducted this theory with certainty, but… when you're the only one with any evidence of what you're suggesting… the only one that can see what you see… feel what you feel… is it real?" She paused a moment and he could see the hurt in her face. "No one else in this entire galaxy knows what I do…! But, with you being here… you, someone from my visions that actually remembers what I do…! I know now that I wasn't crazy, that I wasn't just seeing things that weren't there… that it wasn't all for naught! I have to believe that we can figure something out… to find and save our friends still trapped in the Trinary System!" She clapped her three-fingered hands together. "I…want to see them again, Gai…! I want… to see Renais, Mikoto and… I want to see… Kousuke…." She bit her lip and turned her head slightly.

Gai softened. "…Papillon… it really is you…" She nodded meekly.

Lipedo scoffed as he raised himself off the floor, dusting himself off and adjusting his headset. "Hmph… so the theory is true then. Very well. But if it's all the same, I STILL have my job to do. Please try to keep your evidence constrained, Bai-Xe." Gai stared down the tall man as he walked casually back over to the ventilator and diagnostics machines. So.. He was possibly a reincarnation…? That didn't really sit any better with him.

"And what would your 'job' be?" Gai jibed. "Where is THIS place, anyway?"

The faux Palparapa did not respond as he kept his body turned toward a cabinet where he rummaged for something within the drawers. Gai scowled in annoyance. He didn't like being ignored, especially by someone that looked like him.

"Well, Gai…" Bai-Xe interjected, "Currently, we're in… uh, the 'Acropolis' as we call it - the galaxy's epicenter for medical and biological research, in the colony of Gegenschein on planet Elysia." She waved a finger matter-of-factly. "Doctor Lipedo and myself have been tasked by the Interplanetary Coalition Organization - ah, we call it ICORus for short, to um… study and moderate you…. until further notice…" the last part came out more like a mutter.

"What!? So basically, I'm a test subject for you too…? Papillon! I'm no better off than I was before!"

"Don't say that! We're your friends!" A huff from Lipedo interrupted her. "Well… it's only a formality until I can advocate for your release, which I'm positive won't be long!" She waved her hands assuredly. "ICORus is just …a little weary about how much energy you possess. You may not realize it, but we tracked your whereabouts simply because of how volatile it was…"

Gai looked up and down his bandaged left arm, letting his mind wonder. The IVs still held miraculously, but also the energy coursed discreetly through his veins - this gift of power that his friends gave him. He stared at the back of his hand, over the source of the G-energy. He clenched a fist. "No… I do realize it. It's because of the Genesic…" Bai-Xe was quiet. "I became one with it…ah! We…became one with it, when we fused." Turning to her he sternly replied, "Galeon and the others in my head told me so." Bai-Xe's eyes became saucers.

Lipedo couldn't hold back another huff. "Voices in his head…? That's promising. I guess I can mark schizophrenia down on his bill of health." He finally retrieved a magnifying glass looking device, minus the glass, with several buttons along the handle. He pressed one of the buttons and, where the glass would be, a lens of light appeared rotating in place. He turned toward them and started to walk back over with the device.

Seeing him approaching with the strange utensil, Gai started to panic but his re-found friend held his arm firmly. "Gai, you must understand that even if Lipedo was a reincarnation, he is a completely new life form now - devoid of his past memories. I only recall mine because of the Sensing Mind…"

Gai struggled. "How can you be sure of that!?"

She blinked. Then, placing a finger to her chin in thought, "Hm. I guess I'm not." He jerked in response. "But, in theory…"

"You're not really making me feel better."

Lipedo leaned over with the device and ran the circling lens a few inches over him. The lens adjusted in place and Lipedo tapped buttons on the handle with his thumb, cycling through a variety of different colored light-lens - images like x-rays appearing with each hue. "Hm, well, looks like everything checks out now. No sign of unstable energy at the moment and the damaged tissue is healing nicely. The injection seems to have paid off."

"Injection!?" Gai snarled down at his scrutinizing form.

"Why, yes…" Lipedo offered a derisive smile, "an injection of restoration nanobots…unless… you'd have rather been bedridden for months. That strange replication ability you seemed to have stopped a few days ago… " Gai's brow flinched. Even if he wasn't the same Palpalapa, he didn't like his tone. Lipedo was alerted by a pinging noise from the device. He ran the device over Gai's chest, directly above where his scar was. "Ah, what's this? Some sort of blockage?"

He barely poked the spot and instantly Gai felt like his heart was on fire, screaming out and doubling back in extreme pain, toppling over Bai-Xe. Lipedo stood motionlessly. "Well then."

Bai-Xe sat herself up and looked at her friend. "Gai!? What- what happened!" He wheezed in pain as Lipedo walked away to grab something else. "Gai, can you answer me?" Gai only panted responses as he clutched his chest. Her voice seemed far away. He cringed but managed to look up at her, only to see Lipedo standing over them menacingly with scalpel in his hand - the white light above glinting off his cyber-monocle.

Deadpan, he uttered, "He needs an operation. Bai-xe. Hold him steady."

Gai cried out in panic again as he attempted to flail away from ersatz Palpalapa, but Bai-Xe was upon him, trying to keep him calm to no avail. "Gai, stop! I don't want to have to hurt you again!" But he didn't stop. He just saw Palpalapa approaching him, harkening back to a blurred memory. Feelings of anger and frustration come back to him - all boiled up, seemingly from different sources, as he recounted the event.

Wrecked, devastated and basically on his deathbed, he had desperately tried to reclaim control of himself after a humiliating first battle, but he had been dragged away by the villains to some unknown location and Palpalapa, taking great pride in it, experimented on his wracked body, injected those mind control things into his ears… forcing him to do battle with his friends - forcing him to loose his mind, his will. If it hadn't been for Mikoto and Mamaru… he may have lost himself all together. The anxiety of seeing another version of this man, with invasive instrument at the ready, was too much. The voices of his friends echoed in the recesses of his mind.

He yelped at the sudden influx of power as his body became surrounded once again in the Genesic aura, blasting Bai-Xe off him. His arm flared up, his limpid channel alighted and his eyes burned. Bai-Xe noted that he didn't seem fully conscious though as he roared like an animal with the energy pumping through him.

"Bai-Xe, he's your responsibility!" A hint of nervousness was etched into Lipedo's voice.

"Gai-! I hate to do this again but…!" She sprinted forward with her hand drawn out again, this time flat like a spade. "Invoking the 7 Lotus Techniques - 1000 Petals!" Lightning speed, she smashed her hand down in a chopping motion on top of his head, sending a nerve-shattering shock down his body. He lost complete consciousness temporarily and fell forward, face-first - the aura dissipating in a brunt gust.

"Unh… what?" He attempted to pick himself back up, but he was weakened. Bai-Xe grabbed him up by the collar of the hospital gown and pulled him back into her arms, careful to miss the IVs. Holding his head against her shoulder with one hand and his arms behind his back with the other, she held him steady. She spryly wrapped her leg around (a movement that made him flush at the closeness) and sat them both down as Lipedo advanced with scalpel drawn. "Pa-Papillon…!?"

"Gai, please, trust us."

He could feel his heart race again, but he was utterly immobilized by her attack. He could only cry out in horror as Lipedo ripped the ties at his right shoulder, letting the gown fall below his scar and with one quick motion, sliced at it with the scalpel. Gai wailed out in complete agony and Bai-Xe tightened her grip on his quivering, sweltering form. 'Why, Papillon! Why are you doing this?!' Lipedo's monocle device lit up with a circular display and he expertly flipped the scalpel around in his fingers, pressing a button. A laser light shot out the other end directly into his wound, issuing another horrified cry of anguish - but it was short lived, for no sooner had Lipedo attacked, did he retreat… plucking a sliver of something out from the wound with his mini-beam.

"Well… how'd we miss this?" His monocle gauged it up and down. It was incredibly thin, but long, like a giant splinter. Gai, upon seeing it, relaxed a little. Bai-Xe finally released him and stood up to study it with the doctor. "Strange that our sensors didn't pick it up…careful-!" when Bai-Xe attempted to touch it, "it looks extremely sharp… no wonder he was in pain…"

"It must be some material unknown in this galaxy…" Bai-Xe concluded.

"It's Galeon…" Gai muttered. They watched as he struggled to get to his feet, using his familiar pole. "I know it…"

"How…?" Bai-Xe asked, apologetically supporting his weak frame.

"I was part of GaoGaiGar, remember?" He then held himself steady and eyed the monocled doctor angrily, snatching the piece away from him. He studied it himself. "It feels like him. It must have embedded in my wound at the last… battle…." He stared at Lipedo again.

The doctor narrowed his already narrow eyes. "I do wish you'd stop death glaring me like that."

Bai-Xe threw her hands up in glee. "Oh, Gai, this is great! Do you know what this means?!" An inquiring look answered. "It means that we can potentially use this sliver of metal to replicate Galeon's structure!"

Gai gasped. "What!? You can do that!?"

She nodded. "My father works at a facility that specializes in replicating and repairing mechs. Perhaps… we can even transfer some of that Genesic energy you're plagued with into new bodies-!" She cooed with happiness. "We could revive the Braves…! What a concept!"

Gai thought back to his vision into the Limpid Channel and stared at the piece of his friend… no, the piece of what he once was - that they both were. 'Galeon… this wasn't a coincidence, was it?'

Bai-Xe stopped herself. "Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It's theoretically possible, but it will definitely take some time to accomplish such a feat. In the interim, Gai, please be patient. We will try to make things as manageable as possible for you. There will undoubtedly be hardship from the ICORus council, but please don't compare us to those ConTech monsters!"

Gai came out of his reverie. "Right… those other people…" his brow furrowed. So much had happened already….

Lipedo scratched his head in confusion but shrugged. "Yes, manageable… that is, of course, if you don't try to kill me anymore." Gai just glared at him, causing him to chuckle nervously. "Heh… seriously, don't." Gai just turned his head, issuing an annoyed grunt from the other.

Bai-Xe scooted between them, with a new feeling of vigor and accomplishment. "Well, anyway… is there anything you need right now?"

Thinking for only a second, he cracked a small smile. "Yeah,…" he raised his hand up to count on his fingers, " a shower…. and a pair of clothes."

Notes/Vocabulary for recap -

 **Clarion Callet (kl-AIR-EE-en-ka-LAY) -** a clarion is a medieval trumpet that was used to signal war, hence the term 'clarion call' meaning a call to action.

 **Elysia (E-LEE-zha) -** based off the word 'Elysian' which relates to Elysium, a heavenly abode in Greek Mythology

 **Algeed (ALL-gheed)**

 **Gegenschein (ghay-ghen-shine)**

 **Samsara Sequence (Sam-saw-rah) -** relating to the Hindu cycle of reincarnation

 **ICORus (pronounced like Icarus) - I** nterplanetary **C** oalition **OR** ganization (with 'us' being an epithet or supplementary thing)

 **Limpid Channel -** was used in the anime Betterman, which is actually in the same continuity as the GaoGaiGar series though the two have little to do with each other. Final/Grand Glorious Gathering tried to correlate the two and Project Z would have even more so… but ah well! There was probably going to be too much graphic imagery or something for them to animate, who knows.

 **Relation of G-Stone, G-Crystal and The Genesic Power -** Just to reiterate, because I'll be dropping references to these a lot, the **G-Stone** was the glowing green power stone from the ' **Green Planet** ' that Mamaru came from. These stones were used to power Gai's cybernetic body (placed in his left arm) and the Geiod robots in the original series, as well as many other things and counteract the Zonder threat with the POWER OF COURAGE! In Final, there was a large concentrated form called the **G-Crystal** which produced the phenomenon of **Genesic Aura.** Galeon was originally made to channel this aura and technically the G-stone, G-Crystal and Genesic Phenom are all connected by the same energy (though Genesic is a god-modding super dose of it) and every stone has a link to each other. For the sake of argument, I'm going to say ' **G** stands for ' **Genesic'** because the word itself means 'original'. No word yet on what J stands for though…. (J: My real name is Jet Link :I )

 **Evoluder -** Gai became an 'evolved human' or Evoluder at the end of the first series, displaying abilities similar to Mamaru's in Final (being able to float/fly and sustain himself in the vacuum of space, interface with technology). This is presumably because Mamaru basically recreated/healed his body with that deus ex machina blast of power in the last episode.

 **\- See you at Next!**


	5. Mind Over Matters

**Author Comment -**

So, the last chapter was basically the 'exposition episode' - hopefully I didn't bore you too much with all the information! I'm kinda going for a theoretical angle with a lot of the facts presented in this story. I'm heavily influenced by the metaphysical concepts of spiritual transference and karma, the Egg Theory, Biocentrism and quantum physics in general (Noein is one of my favorite anime) - so such things will be present in this fic since intergalactic travel and the state of consciousness will be explored. It is all connected though, I assure you. How? Oh well, you'll just have to keep reading to figure that out, now won't ya?

 **GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 _ **\- Here's Your Latest Intelligence!**_

After finding himself in the Limpid Channel, Gai's memories return and he realizes that the data of his robotic allies still lingers in his subconscious. Awakening in a hospital ward, he met the scientist Lipedo and Algideon Bai-Xe Zun, a reincarnation of Papillon Noir who explained the Samsara Sequence - her theory that all souls are transported to the 'next sequence' after death; that they start life anew in another form on another planet.

 **Episode Five: Mind Over Matters**

The good natured chatter, hubbub and toasting of glasses that filled the ritzy resort atmosphere was interrupted by the hum of jet engines as a deceitfully insignificant vessel sat down right outside the pool area - blatantly ignoring any kind of parking protocol. The strange and unceremonious swimwear-decked ruffians frolicking from off the landing platform demanded even more attention.

"Whoo! Vacation, finally!" Knight cried out, sporting swimming trunks over his glinting cybernetic legs. "Though, usually I think about going somewhere else than my own home, but still - it's about damn time! I'm hitting the pool!"

"Forget that noise…!" Corsair the bikini modeling mummy cooed. "I'm going straight for the bar! I got all these battle scars to brag about and oh, the booze! MY BOOOOOZE!"

"Corsair, please, don't get too drunk this time…" the fine-feathered Dragoon warned "I'm getting really tired of dragging you back to your room…"

Corsair smiled coyly and winked with her good eye. "Well, I'm sure someone else will if you don't…"

"Listen you-!"

"Alright, you two!" Reiter interjected as she and the zip-lipped Streltsy passed between them. "We're here to relax… can't you just get along?"

"Sure thing, 'Mom'," Corsair uttered starkly, resulting an eyebrow twitch from the other.

A phony laugh issued from Trooper the anthropomorphic bat blitzkreig. "Oh, Corsair… you're such a delight!" He skidded up behind her and superficially slapped her on the back. "Such - a - delight."

She was about to crack a punch when a figure accosting them diverted her attention.

"E-excuse me!" a resort employee - the archetypical, run-of-the-mill, lanky, lucent Elysian man stammered, flinging his finger at the intimidating impromptu guests. He was obviously the manager or something by the way he held himself. "This resort is reservations only! You-you… can't just barge in here and expect service! This is a very pristine establishment with a high clientele and we-"

A gruff voice cut him off. "Don't worry, there, friend…!" a bare-chested guerilla with face hugging shades loomed over from the vessel doorway, "The ICORus council will pay for any damages or… inconveniences… that my associates here may cause." He stopped in front of the Elysian and pulled out an ID. "Chancellor Erlan Green has assured us a stay here."

"Cha-Chancellor Green!?" The employee looked flabbergasted. " uh, I mean, y-yes… of course! Pardon me! He did make reservations earlier for his son… and company…! Please, enjoy your stay!" He quickly retreated as the troop began to filter through the pool area.

"Aw, well that was nice of him." Knight skipped over to the waterside and lunged into a cannonball. "Incoming!" Swimmers desperately fought to get away from this childish display, but many were lavished with a monstrous wave and even those sunning themselves got a splash of it, much to their displeasure. "Aw, c'mon everyone… it's just a little water…! Loosen up! Man, I wish Rodelero was here. He makes the biggest cannonballs!"

Reiter tisked. "It couldn't be helped. After this week's harrowing events, he still needs some repairs done…. And do you really have to make a scene already?"

"Aw, let the boy have his fun, Reiter…" Copula smirked. "Green's the one that'll have to deal with any complaints, heh heh." Knight glowered at this response.

Streltsy and Trooper watched, baffled, at the increasingly boisterous Corsair harass the bartender, drinking like a lush while Dragoon hovered over disapprovingly. She downed a jug in no time flat, then a few shots and after that, she moved onto a fresh bottle of wine - uncorking it with Dragoon's twisted beak. He gnashed at her in response. She just grinned at winked. "Time for another dose-hic!" She squealed.

Just then, a booming shockwave ricocheted through the whole area as a neighboring bathhouse exploded, sending debris and flying bodies to the hard ground and into the water. Dragoon and the now completely sobered Corsair urged themselves painfully off the ground while the other members of the Copula Brigade stared in shock at a rising dust cloud. Dirt covered and scraped, survivors screamed and frantically sprinted away from a massive form emerging out of the voluminous haze.

The creature was something out of a nightmare - a towering titan, luminous and white arachnid-limbed monster with glowing entrails pumping an unneeded view of its anatomy, and the face of a woman screaming like a banshee. Blood red eyes decorated the whole of its mostly hominid body, boring into anything they stared at, and the behemoth crazed she-devil smashed its talon-tipped spider legs into the milieu, creating more and more destruction in its wake. It cried out in an earsplitting wail, causing anyone around to hold their heads.

Corsair spat out in disgust. "Nh!? What…!? Are you freakin' kidding me?! Can't get a moment's peace, can we!? Ugh! What is one of those things doing here of all places?! I thought it was contained!"

Copula straightened his shades meticulously as he arose. "Apparently not. We can ask questions later, though. People are in danger!" He glared at the beast as it began to move into the more compacted city. "Everyone! Back to the ship and gear up!" Then, glancing at Knight. "Looks like I get to get on the action this time…!"

Gai walked out of the small curtained area of a bathroom, drying off his hair and feeling refreshed. He was patched up a little more with some new bandage wrappings and he got a much needed shave. The clothes Bai-xe had provided him were obviously something that the facility must've had in stock - a light but wrinkled smock and some gray cotton-like slacks. That was okay though, as long as he wasn't hanging free for everyone to see anymore.

He studied the ward again briefly, glancing at the skyline out the window and then let his eyes wonder to the door. Inching over to it, he wondered what was keeping him from leaving…? Papillon's word…. But still, he wasn't entirely at ease with this situation. He felt the thick door, very sturdy when he tapped at it and it didn't seem to have a knob or handle - but a tiny pin-sized hole where one ought to be. No electrical lock or keycard reader… nothing he could hack into. It was just a slab barring him from the outside. He folded his arms and frowned at the implications of this - but before he could think on the matter any further, a tremendous thundering trembling of the whole building sent him sprawling.

The heavy door swung open, painfully jamming into his still-healing abdomen. "Gai-!? WAAH!" Bai-Xe tripped over his outstretched legs, faceplanting into the floor. Another seism shook the overhanging light fixtures and machines. The unhampered beds, dollies of equipment and curtain rods skidded across the floor. Gai looked about nervously.

"Earthquake!?" He cried out as fidgety Bai-Xe willed herself up and glimpsed out the large window ahead.

A gasp of shock from her urged Gai a glance and what they saw was the not-so-far-away silhouette of an immense being barreling through the surrounding structures. Tiny figures spun around it in flying contraptions, pelting it with ineffective ammo rounds. Lipedo sprinted in, met with the same horrific realization.

"N-no! Not again! WHY!?" He fell to his knees, shaking.

Gai was confused. That thing…. It brought back memories of the Zonders. "Papillon… w-what is that?"

Bai-Xe slowly walked to the window, almost in a trance. "I… was hoping the recall had gotten rid of them here. We… I… was really thinking…! Especially here… why!?"

"Papillon! What are you talking about!?"

She snapped around. "It's an EN-specimen. An 'EN-spec'. They… are creatures altered by the onset of a corrupted strain of the regenerative Elysian Nanos - 'EN' as we call them. Officially, there was an indefinite recall in effect issued to the public and for a while now there was hope that it had been contained - but with this thing suddenly appearing…! Oh!" She wailed out in terror. "Surely it's not still being distributed!? No… ! I really didn't want any lives lost today!"

"Lives lost?!"

The window and walls shuddered as the monster's harrowing screech reverberated even at their distance. Again the building shook, sending Bai-Xe and the others once again to the floor.

Lipedo lifted himself and somberly replied, adjusting his monocle with a shaky hand, "Yes. There is no known cure for those affected by the corrupted EN. And unless they are annihilated, they will run rampant - a crazed killing machine destroying anything in it's wake."

Gai listened as he helped Bai-Xe up. "So wait… that thing… was once a person?" He stared at his friend. "Then it is like a Zonder! There has to be a way to separate them from it!"

Bai-xe bowed her head. "It's similar…. But, Zonders were created from the negative emotions that the Zonder metal fed off of, enveloping the afflicted in a core that could be removed and purified. In the case of the EN-spec, however, the corrupted EN do not feed off emotions but the flesh that they become accustomed to. They actually rebuild the organic matter that they adapt to… the cellular structure of the person in question. The afflicted is not simply encased in a core, feeding these… but… they are one and the same… the whole creature."

"So those corrupted nanos… alter the person's body into some kind of monster…" Gai looked down at himself in thought. 'But, I was able to… am able to tap into technology and alter things… I was able to alter those restraints from before.' He stared back out the window at the creature. 'The nanos are tech too… could I help this person…? Like Mamaru did with the Zonders?' He gritted his teeth. 'Even if there's a risk that I… or rather, 'we' could be destroyed.…' He clenched his fists and a look of determination overcame him. 'No. We've never been afraid of that.'

Bai-Xe looked back just in time to see him sprinting out the still ajar door. "Ah, Gai-! Wait!"

"Oh no! Deborah is going to kill us! How could we have been so careless!?" Lipedo cried out, cradling his head in dismay.

Fast, Gai dashed past surprised lab coats, official-looking people and gun-toters who lined the halls of the Acropolis, eventually making his way out of the plateau-seated building, racing toward the monster's direction. The inhabitants had little more a fleeting inkling of what just happened before the two supervising scientists rushed through as well. "Gai, wait!" But he was already bounding far ahead - his long legs marking strides far greater than a normal person's.

From what he could tell, Gegenschein was indeed an idyllic place, complete with street side aqueducts, cobbled stone roads and magnificent imposing pillars. The place was more spectacular in person than Gai could fathom from his room. On another day, he'd like to sightsee. But at the moment, he had other things on his mind. He had to get to that battlefield! He couldn't just stand around while people suffered!

Throngs of people, most of them pale-skinned with light blonde or green hair, though there was an obvious varia, either huddled together in shocked crowds or ran in sheer terror at the devastation ahead. Copula tore through the panicking people, brandishing a multi-missile launcher easily bigger than he was, but other than his shades and shorts, nothing more. The creature was in his sights as he leaped from crevice to toppled building to within range of its rear. In midair, he pulled the trigger and the missiles let off in a kamikaze spin toward their target, wheeling him back at the kickback. The creature wailed out as it was hit, falling forward.

Above, the circling figures of Reiter, Dragoon and Streltsy let loose more fire from their individual aerial capsules - cylindrical single-person soaring miniature vessels. Their bigger, but not ostensibly so, Brigantino manned by Trooper arose from the creature's wake like a zeppelin, hovering ever so slowly over it. From the dimly lit cockpit, a hue of red, he leaned into a turn-table like control panel - scratching out a few beats as he clutched his headphones. Beeps signaled a barrage of chaotic mortars from the undercarriage of the ship, directly into the EN-spec's hide. It screamed again, but still arose… now on the attack. It's limbs whipped out wildly at the fliers and they scrambled to evade, but Reiter's tail was smashed and she was sent in a nosedive right into Streltsy's capsule. The two crashed into the wreckage below.

"No!" Dragoon screamed in fury. "Damn it! You two better be alive down there!" He gnashed his beak together at the EN-spec. "I shall let you know WHY I'm the demolitionist of this team!" He pressed a button that bleeped rapidly, ejected himself and watched as the pod ignited right into her face. The monster collapsed again, eons of sculpted buildings falling like dominoes in the process.

Captain Pylon entered into the flurry of activity on the bridge of her ship with worry plastered on her face. "What's the situation!?" She snapped.

The mechanical bodied Conduit pointed at the main screen ahead where a news bulletin was broadcasting. "Breaking news - here in Gegenschein!" A light-haired woman donned in a short toga spoke into a wand on the screen. Smoke and firepower could barely be seen behind her. "It seems that yet again, another victim of the corrupted EN strain has set about destroying all in its way! Could this be another outbreak? One would hope not as ICORus' own resilient Copula Brigade is working to bring the creature down now~!" Deborah sighed at this. At least Copula managed to get there before the media…

"But wait… what's this!?" Interest piqued. "There… seems to be someone running toward the melee, instead of away! Guras, get a load of that!" The shaking screen panned over and zoomed in to show a slender young man sprinting, long auburn hair trailing behind. "W-what's he thinking?!"

Deborah instantly winced. "The shit!? DAMN IT ALL! Get Bai-Xe and Lipedo!" She thrust a finger at one of the operators. "AND I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, GET A HOLD OF CHANCELLOR GREEN NOW! We have to take extreme action…!"

Gai was getting closer and closer now, ignoring the cuts on his bare feet from the rubble on the ground and the aching that still persisted along his wounds. Screams and colors whirled past him as he decked in between people and obstacles. 'Gai!'

He skirted to a halt in front of a few shocked onlookers, shifting his focus back and forth. "Papillon!?"

'Oh good, I found you… '

"What? But where-? How did you-?" He shifted his gaze back and forth searching for her but his eyes landed on a glinting piece of glass reflecting back his façade. The same light from before was perched in his temple.

'I'm speaking to you through the Limpid Channel, Gai.'

Gai continued on his trek. 'I see. So, you can access it too?'

'Yes, I did earlier as well, though you were a little…inundated. The abilities I was reborn with allow me to do so…' from her stance, now aboard the Taranis with a very displeased captain eying her and Lipedo, Bai-Xe meditated staring off into space - the temple eye glowing in concentration. 'I assume that your's is due to the influx of Genesic energy you absorbed?'

'I guess, but I haven't actually utilized it…' He looked ahead at the foreboding giant figure of the EN-spec. '…but if I can try to make a connection with that creature… maybe I can stop it long enough for my Evoluder abilities to alter those nanos…? Maybe I could turn them back to normal…!'

Bai-xe's eyes widened. 'You.. Think you can do that?'

'I don't know, but it's worth a shot.'

Bai-Xe sighed. 'Gai, please be careful… you're in a lot of danger…'

'Danger?' He couldn't contain a smirk as he continued forward. 'It's not like we're not used to that…'

Bai-Xe smiled in spite of herself and cut the connection, turning with downward eyes toward Captain Pylon and curious crew members. "I'm sorry… I couldn't reach him."

The captain scoffed in annoyance. "Damn it, Bai-Xe! You best hope the ICORus council figures something out quick or you are in BIG TROUBLE!" Turning to Lipedo. "-BOTH OF YOU ARE!" Lipedo about fainted at her tone as she stormed off.

Bai-Xe turned and spoke in a whisper to a skeptical Conduit giving her a suspicious look. "Keep this between us for the moment but I need you to do something for me…"

Knight and a new bazooka-wielding Corsair watched the ensuing monster battle fiasco from a pile of decimation. The armored-up Knight shook uncontrollably as he tampered with a cartridge while Corsair let out a whistle. "She's really going out on the town, 'int she?"

Knight issued a snarl from under his visor. "I don't see how you can be so calm about this! This is my hometown, ya know?!"

"More reason for you to hurry up with that!" She snapped. Knight uttered another grunt but twisted the shell and clicked his fingers against the metallic casing a few times. Suddenly, it alit with an electrical surge and he shoved it into the barrel. Corsair spun the bazooka over her shoulder and aimed at the renascent EN-spec. "Okay, Missy - this time you won't be getting back up!" She went to click the trigger…

"Wait!"…and was shoved over by an interfering native, shooting the shell high into the air, way off target. The canister exploded and an electric-pulsed netting spewed out like pyrotechnics over the damaged landscape. Corsair gritted her teeth and glared through her good eye at the scrawny Elysian man who had pushed her.

Gai happened upon the group just as she was starting to throttle him. "You gotta death-wish, idiot!? What's your problem?!"

The peaky shaggy blonde stammered back in obvious peril. "P-please! You can't kill her!" He grabbed at her coat pleadingly. "She's my wife!" The others were a little taken aback. "We just got married a few days ago!"

"Tch!" Corsair threw him to the ground. "Knight, get another round ready!"

"No! Please, there has to be another way!"

"Look! There is no other way, dumbass! It's not our fault if she ignored the recall!"

An appalled gasp escaped the rest. "Corsair!" Knight yipped.

"I've heard enough!" Gai's voice echoed from behind them. They spun around to face the stern figure approaching slowly - his steps carrying weight and white-knuckled fists clenched.

Knight jumped up exuberantly in admiration. "Hey, it's you! T-the guy… from before…who uh… eh…." but he backed away cautiously at his angered countenance.

Gai stopped right in front of Corsair and eyed her. She was easily a foot shorter and now had an apprehensive look about her. After staring at her for a good second or two, he promptly grabbed her bazooka and lurched it a ways behind him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Don't you care that she's an innocent person?" Corsair stopped at this. "She's trapped inside that body… maybe aware of what's happening but having no control over it."

Corsair was silent for a bit but quickly countered. "I-it's not like I don't care! But we don't have a choice! There's no cure and every second we're standing here talking she's just destroying more of the city-hey!"

Gai had walked over to the disheartened husband. "What's her name?"

"Uh? C-Carina…"

"Alright, thanks." He put his hand on his shoulder and offered a consoling smile, then proceeded to walk away.

"Um! Hello!?" Corsair pouted.

"Hello." Gai answered back.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm going to go save her…" Everyone just gaped as another thought crossed him. "…So… don't shoot while I'm over there…" and he leaped onward toward Carina's goliath form.

Corsair blinked, dumbfounded, as Knight scratched his cheek uncertainly. "Well… um… he _did_ take out Morrigrin before… eheh…"

Reiter and Streltsy urged themselves out of the debris with superficial injuries due to their capsules' stability, but visibly shaken as Dragoon came across them, helping them the rest of the way. Copula bounded over from another direction clutching his shades to his face - checking their situation. Pressing a button on his shades, he contacted his pilot. "Trooper, get your tail over here and pick these guys up! I'll handle the close contact for now…."

"Roger, sir!"

Dragoon chirped. "You gonna give it the 'look'?"

Copula smirked and scooted his shades. "Yeap." He left the other three with an uneasy feeling.

Gai perched himself on the head of a collapsed colossus - a lion creature with its maw opened in a roar and gazed against the wind in Carina's desolation. The titan was only a few yards away now… so close that he could see the detail in her flesh and the pulsating veins threatening to pop out. She let off another earsplitting wail. He cringed, but stood fast. 'Galeon… I know what you said… but you and the others wouldn't want me to turn my back on someone suffering to save our own lives would you?' He felt his energy coursing. He focused himself, willing the Evoluder abilities forward. The familiar circuitry bled through him. The green glow came forward, but he had to go further… he had to unlock this Limpid Channel. He had to call upon his friends' energy again, this time… consciously. He breathed in heavily, trying to remember the feeling of it. He meditated there for a few moments, letting it prickle back to him - the same surge of pain as before… the feeling of being ripped apart. He about fell over but he pushed through it. He had to do this!

He grabbed his head and struggled violently. He felt himself on fire as the usual green aura of the Evoluder turned to the Genesic orange. The G at his left hand fed conducts of its energy to the rest of him and he felt, slowly, the emergence of some other consciousness - an amalgamation of 10 other beings… data combined.

He felt as if he was detaching from a physical body and found himself back in the Limpid Channel, weary and strained again.

Impressions of his friends lined his consciousness again. One after one, he called upon them. 'This body… is only flesh, I know… but lend me your energy again! Our will - our courage - is strong. Together, I know we will survive this… I have to believe that!' A surge of power seemed to unlock within and a collective voice resounded through him as all their energy gathered. "Let's do it!"

The Genesic energy exploded from him, encasing his figure in the burning sphere. He howled at the might, his mind fuzzy but still barely in control. The Limpid Channel blazed visibly again and, standing straight, he zoned toward Carina - allowing the channel a direct path to her. He screamed out both mentally and physically. "Carina!"

Miraculously, the monster froze and the eyes covering its body focused on him. Her head slowly turned. "I know you're still in there! You have to be brave and fight against it! Fight against those things!" The creature began to move in his direction. "That's right… you're not a monster! You're a person! You can fight this…!" She grunted and stared into his soul. 'Have I… gotten through to her…?' She was so close, not even a few feet now. "Carina?" She lifted a limb and lashed out suddenly, bashing his stage to pieces and propelling him to the ground. She proceeded to growl out in ferocity and stomped one of her claws down on his figure. The Genesic aura acted somewhat like a protective shield, but still her weight was excruciating. She leaned in close to meet his fiery eyes with her own sanguine ones when suddenly, out of nowhere, a white blur landed on her face.

She threw her head around, screeching and flailing, trying to get the thing off. Gai could just barely make out the form of burly hairy man holding tight to her schnozz. Copula grabbed at one her eyelids savagely. "Look at me, you bitch!" He threw his shades up and issued a burning hot stare from orbs of literal fire. Carina screamed in pain as her own eyes burst from their sockets. Gai cried out in horrified dismay as blood splattered him and the other man.

'No! I can't let him kill her!' Gai struggled but felt something. It was small like a prick but it was also noticeably technologic. He looked at the blood on the skin of his left arm. The nanos! They were in her blood, of course! He managed to free his arm and grabbed the skin of the limb that still clutched him. He searched for the nanos - finding their signature coursing through her body.

'Carina, please…' He attempted the connection again. 'I know you're in pain… let me help you…!' He could feel the Limpid Channel alight. "You have to stay strong… not just for yourself, but for the people that care about you! Your husband… he wants to see you!"

Suddenly, he found himself breaking through a veil of light and the astral form of a pale woman with flowing hair materialized within. 'Eudaemi…?' Tears streamed from her eyes here as well as her physical form. Copula leaped down at the ground, confused by this. 'I want to see him too…'

Gai strained at the connection, but held a tender composure toward her, outstretching his left arm to her. 'Then take my hand, Carina!' He cried out "Free yourself from the influence of these parasites!'

She whimpered and jumped toward it. As their hands met - their minds met - and the Evoluder instantly understood what she was like before. Circuits circulated through them both and her once massive form began to spasm into an incorporeal form - a mass of light that then twisted and turned into a smaller being. Gai lifted himself up as the form became small enough to face, her arm still in his. The nanos, now uncorrupt, had restored her to her original form. Copula gawked at this incident, as well as the amazed approaching figures of Knight, Corsair and the husband Eudaemi - who promptly rushed over to his revived wife. "Carina!"

"Eudaemi!" They embraced lovingly. An emotional sting hit Gai as he thought of his own love.

He fell back in exhaustion, collapsing half-conscious into Copula who offered a supporting frame. "Man… what the…? How the Void did you do that…?"

"Told you all he was awesome!" Knight pipped.

Corsair snorted. "Yeah, okay… well now the whole galaxy knows how 'awesome' he is…" She poked a thumb in the direction of spectators climbing over the rubble, many normal people but others were sporting microphone wands and floating blinking orbs.

The crowd bombarded the team with queries and astonished cries of joy.

"We're saved!"

"There's a cure for the EN now?!"

"Why didn't the Copula Brigade tell us this sooner?"

"He's the Rectifier we've been waiting for!"

"Rectifer…?" Gai questioned, half-aware. Bai-Xe had also mentioned that.

"Oh, that's just a term that ICORus uses for people who have ultra cool abilities that differ from the norm." Knight continued. "I'm one too. We're… kinda like super heroes!"

A woman in a short toga jabbed a wand toward the group as her floating blinking orb recorded. "Tell us, what's your name, sir? How'd you turn this woman back to normal? Can you give us any kind of statement?"

Copula shoved the mic away. "Hey, back off lady!"

Gai struggled to his feet. "No, it's okay…" He stood to look at the awaiting audience. "My name …is Gai Shishioh! And I did it with the power inside of me… the power of my friends" he also chanced a look at Carina and Eudaemi, "…and… the power of our COURAGE!" Copula, Corsair and many others couldn't contain a look of pure bewilderment at this line. "As long as you stay strong you can overcome anything!"

The crowd huddled around him a further mass of glee and inquiry.

"What kinda cheezy thing was that to say!?" Corsair blurted out.

"At least he's enthusiastic…" Copula muttered.

"WOAH!" Knight screamed out, practically with stars in his eyes. "HE'S AWESOME!" The other two just stared.

Out of the blue, the party was interrupted by the sounds of many vessels overhead that promptly landed around them. Soldiers and diplomats filed from the ships, surrounding them. "Everyone stay where you are! You're now reporting to the presence of Chancellor Green!"

Heavy steps resounded through the scores of neatly filed uniformed men and a dignifiedly dressed man wearing a low-seated cap approached them. His voice was strangely familiar. "Copula! I see things have been handled here nicely…" there was a bit of sarcasm. "I especially love the fact that the town has been utterly demolished. I wonder how many lives were lost this time…" He lifted his hat to reveal a facetious smile.

Gai lost his breath when he saw him. This man… had the face… of Cain! No doubt about it! He… looked just like him!

"Aw man…" Knight groaned under his breath, but still audible for Gai to hear, "my dad's here…"

Gai again about had a conniption. 'His DAD?! WHAT?! NO… WAY!' This suggestion was too much for his already weary body to handle and he slumped over, loosing consciousness completely. The crowd murmured in surprise.

Knight poked him. "Aw man, he did this last time…"

"Hopefully this doesn't become a recurring thing…" Corsair smirked.

The Chancellor looked toward the couple of Eudaemi and Carina, the taller clutching his wife protectively to him. "Hm." Turning to a nearby soldier he issued a command. "Take them into custody." They were instantly apprehended against rebellious cries. Green then proceeded to walk over to the Copula Brigade members. "Now then, see to it that this man's acquainted and equipped with the Rectifier program won't you?"

 **See you at Next!**


	6. Brace Yourself

**GaoGaiGar: Rectified**

 _ **\- Here's Your Latest Intelligence!**_

Gai learns of the EN-spec, creatures much like Zonders who are altered by corrupted Elysian Nanos. But instead of feeding off emotions, the nanos completely change the cellular structure of their hosts. Realizing that the nanos are technologic in nature, Gai is able to uncorrupt them with his Evoluder abilites, reverting their host back to normal.

 **Episode Six: Brace Yourself**

Gai wasn't surprised to find another change in scenery when he awoke - some spotless single person lodging with just the necessities but enough room to walk around in. Nor was he surprised by the constant throbbing that circulated throughout his entire body. Pain was starting to become his best friend at this point. He _was_ surprised to find some kind of bracelet-like object strapped to his left wrist however. It was pretty simple - just a padded black bangle with a line of studded golden gems circling it. But when he fiddled with it, he realized it wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't budge. He stared at it with animosity as it mocked him.

Just then, the door to the room opened and a salvo of voices, rapid footsteps and other noises sounded from around a familiar light-haired young man.

Knight turned his head toward the room's occupant staring at him. "Ooo! Hey! Morning!… or should I say 'evening'…!" He was dressed in a casual sleeveless v-neck, long shorts and a utility belt with all sorts of gadgets hanging off it. Gai also couldn't help but notice the cybernetic legs. Knight, not sparing a moment, grabbed a gizmo resembling a cosmetic mirror from a pocket on his tool belt and slid up a crescent-shaped lid, punching in a communication code. "Vera, hun, the newbie's up. Yeah, I'll show him around, just let the Cap know we'll be in the mess hall in a bit - I'm sure he's starving. Okay, sure. Yeah. Love ya too, later~!" He whistled as he turned back toward the other man. "Sooo… Gai, was it?"

"Yeah… and you're… Knight?"

"Hah! So, you did catch the name… or well, the 'codename' anyway!" Knight grinned ear to ear. "I'm a reconnaissance officer stationed here on the Taranis part-time. My buds and I do all kinds of errands for 'em - especially the dangerous ones, heh!" He winked in enthusiasm. "Anyway, we should get going!" He waved his hand in a manner to follow, and Gai, not really knowing what else to do, decided to.

As the two walked down the large brightly lit corridors, the slightly shorter but much more animated one continued a spiel, flailing his arms around with every word. "So, right… I guess I should get you up to speed a little, though I'm sure Captain Pylon will have some things to say too. You've been out a few hours, not too long - but long enough to where we brought you here, aboard the Taranis. It's pretty spacious and ritzy, if you ask me, but the ICORus council doesn't spare any expense when it comes to what they want, heh, or showing off how great they are! They're a little conceited like that..." Gai let his eyes wonder at the people lining the halls. Most were rushing back and forth, but a few creatures stood in shock and stared in their direction or issued whispers to each other. Knight still blabbed. "My dad's part of the organization - in fact, it's kinda cuz of him that you're here and not still imprisoned in the Acropolis actually." Gai darted a look at the back of his light head. "We're still stationed here in Gegenschein for the moment after that crazy shindig though. I mean, damn, you were awesome and shit! Even more awesome than on the ConTech ship! The news is just a buzzing about you, ya know! They praise you as a hero and like some kinda miracle cure for us and well, my dad was mad at first cuz the city was basically destroyed in the process, but he came around eventually… "

"Hey…"

"Man, I'll have to formally introduce you to my pal Rodelero when he's fixed up! You remember him right?! You saved his ass from the Morrigrin and - "

"Hey!"

Knight finally stopped and turned to face him. "Ah, sorry… I'm going on and on and you probably just want me to shut up but it's just that like, you saved all our asses and shit so I guess that's cool and like, damn, all that power - !" Gai held his left hand up. "…Um…"

"Hey. What's this?" He pointed at the bracelet thing on his wrist.

Knight jolted, grabbing his wrist and taking a gander at it. "Ah, what the - ! They put one of these stupid things on you!? That's bullshit!" Gai raised an eyebrow. "Oh - uh… It's a Stagnite brace. I guess Dad had something to do with this… Ugh! Just when I was starting to think he'd turned around!"

"Your dad… that man, huh…?" The image of Cain's doppelganger still lingered in his memory. "Do… the names Cain or Mamaru mean anything to you?"

Knight blinked but had a very confused look. "No… can't say that they do…"

"Ah, okay. Sorry, it was silly of me to think you'd know who they were." Of course, what Papillon had said seemed true. "So, what exactly is this Stagnite brace?"

"Ah… well…" Knight had a concerned look as he motioned for him to continue following him. "I've never really seen them in action, but supposedly they're used to control or otherwise incapacitate an unruly Rectifier. They're stupid obedience things put on the ones they consider threats. It's ridiculous!" Gai stared at the wristband with even more animosity. Another shackle. "It's ironic that 'officially' we're meant to serve as some kinda super powered diplomats or police force, yet even the interplanetary government can treat us like threats." Knight's tone went somber. "But that's life I guess - people fear what they don't understand… ah well….!" After a silence, he added, "what's even worse is that you haven't even done anything to be considered a threat. All you've done is help us out - this is a real injustice!" He turned around apologetically, "I'm really sorry, man."

Gai wasn't sure he fully understood, but Knight's kindness won him over. "Heh, it's okay. We all have our handicaps…" then realizing what he said, "uh… I mean!"

Knight let out a hearty laugh, prompting more stares from surrounding passersby. "What, my legs!? Oh don't worry about that! I've long gotten used to it. I mean, sure at first it was weird… like, I dunno…. I felt like less of a person or something…?" He shrugged. "But I'm alive, so I guess that's something…"

Gai smiled at this and nodded in agreement.

The two chatted on for a while as Knight showed him the run of the place - a sizeable sprawling vessel with all the components; a medical bay, a large scientific department, and a multitude of personal quarters. The more Knight showed him around, the more he thought of the GGG Orbit Base. He was curious to know what the exterior of this morass looked like. What Gai found most interesting was the considerable vehicle hangar where smaller ships and the like were stored and repaired. He gazed around in awe at the collection of air and space craft. The inner pilot in him wanted nothing more than examine their controls.

Knight led him over to a couple figures inspecting a vessel sitting a top a lit circular platform… or rather, it hovered above it in place. As they got closer, he realized the two figures were not human… well, were any people in this system human? One was a dreadlocked bat-like creature wearing a visor and baggy pants while the other was a shorter one-wheeled springy robot whose face was taken up by a single red optic and curiously wearing a straw hat. "Trooper, you're not suping up the Brigantino again, are you?"

Trooper turned and smirked. "Hey, I take care of my baby!… but actually I'm just having Paladin here run some diagnostics…"

The robot beeped excitedly. "Well, 'erthang looks good on this end, Troops! Not too much external damage - which is more than I can say for the usual roundabout."

"That's a relief… I was getting tired of putting repairs on my credit." Then, seeing Gai, he added, "Well looks like I finally get to meet the celebrity! I saw you once before, but you were kinda unconscious so I don't think it really counts…" He put out a membrane-laced claw and Gai accepted the handshake happily. "I'm called Trooper - the pilot for the Copula Brigade."

"Oh yeah? I'm a pilot myself!"

"Really? Aw, well then we'll get along great!" Gai winced as Trooper smacked him on the back, probably harder than he thought. "Maybe I'll even let you be my relief, heh heh!"

Gai offered a slight smile, but Knight interrupted. "Hey, I thought that was my job!"

"Yeah well you suck at it!" Trooper joked.

"Whatever! I ought to clip your wings for that!"

"Try it, rookie!" The two began to playfully tussle, with Knight getting smacked into a control panel next to the platform. Paladin bleeped incessantly, anxiously.

"Ya two ruffians, stop witcha dang wrastlin'!" He threw his arms around angrily, berating them - sparks a flying. "Ya gonna hit something and warp the ship elsewhere, ya hear?! Now quit it!"

"Sorry…" but they couldn't help at chuckle. Knight happened to glance up at their guest. "Hey… you okay?"

Gai looked up, but his thoughts were far away. "I…uh…" he struggled with the words, "I appreciate you showing me around and… treating me like one of your own, that's a nice change… but… I have my own team lost somewhere in the universe… and I can't help but wonder how they've fared." The others were quiet. "Looking around this place… seeing how you act together… it just… reminds me of them, that's all…"

Knight was the first to break the long silence that followed. "Ah…you know what would make you feel better? Some grub!" He hastily grabbed his shoulder and tugged him, waving adieu to the others. "We'll see ya later guys!"

Gai was pretty hungry, but another empty feeling pestered him more so.

As they turned a corner, Knight stopped in front of two double doors. "Okay, and now to end our tour… the best of the best…" he threw the doors open to reveal… "THE MESS HALL!" The occupants chomping away at their meals inside the cafeteria turned and stared perplexedly at his boisterous entrance from neatly lined dining tables. An awkward hush followed. "Er… heh heh. So yeah, eat up!" When he stepped aside to let Gai through, the mood quickly changed to shock. The stares were now something of a mix of terror and awe and another awkward hush followed from the stiffened audience. The welcomed feeling he had before vanished in an instant as he walked over, irritated, to a curious buffet set-up of mysterious food stuffs.

"Knight!" a shrill voice of an older man sounded behind him. "Don't you think you could give everyone time to get used to this idea before you start parading him around!?" Gai shoved a two pronged fork into some squid-looking thing, placing it on his tray as he listened.

"Aw c'mon, Parley! He seems fine to me, despite your unnecessary concerns…"

"Hrmph! Of course I'm concerned! We have no idea what he's capable of!" Gai's ears burned as he stabbed a fried gourd of a peculiar blue color.

"Uh, pretty sure he's capable of like… saving a bunch of people, hello!?"

"Yes, that or destroying them!" Gai straitened, alert, as Knight gasped. "Or I guess you forgot about the readings from before! I'm the Security Advisor so it's my job to make sure everyone feels safe! That's why I requested a Stagnite brace to be placed on him!"

"What!? That was you?!"

"That's right, and your father thought it in our best interest, so if you want to get mad about it - go to him!"

"Shit, I was already mad at him, jackass, but now I'm pissed at you too! Why do you have to be so close-minded and put your dumb discrimination on us, huh!?" Knight was visibly fuming as Gai turned to face the confrontation.

"My discrimination has saved us a few times, if you'll recall the Tempest incident~!" The skeletal old geezer popped a fork into his mouth and chewed slowly, undeterred by Knight's anger.

"Why you-!" Knight stopped when Gai walked past him, toward the mouthy man.

Parley stopped chewing and froze in place, his face turned white as the lean tall man sat down directly in front of him. Gai stared right at him, over his comically loaded tray - daring him to say something. Then, with a facetious smile, called over to Knight. "Hey, I think I'll sit with this nice gentleman!" Parley fidgeted.

Knight snorted. "Ah, sounds good, Gai…!" He joined him at the table as Gai began to inspect his chow.

Gai took a deep breath. "Itadakimasu~!" and began to voraciously scarf down his chow. He didn't realize how hungry he really was until the food came in contact with his mouth. The others in the cafeteria watched curiously as he choked down the meal, only pausing every other chomp to offer a question.

"What's this?" Gai poked a squishy pink thing with his fork from off his tray toward the aged man, spitting a few specks of food as he spoke.

Parley flinched. "It's… rubicurd…" Gai blinked, but shoved it in his mouth anyway.

"And this?" A wriggling worm thing.

Knight replied this time. "That's a snarklak's ligaverm…"

Gai again blinked but decided against it this time. "And this…?" a striped fruit toward a girl sitting nearby.

"Uh… um, belliburi…"

He continued this repertoire toward anyone who would answer, even going so far as to holler across the room. The audience watched him in curiosity and gradually the atmosphere began to lighten up as his questions evolved into interpersonal; asking the patrons simple things like their names and ages, what their favorite food was and about their families. He continued until he was sure he had spoken to everyone there, which was about the same time he finished his tray. He ushered a burp and looked thoughtfully at Parley staring in disgust. "Huh, would you look at that… I sat here and ate that whole tray and no one died." Knight let out an exaggerated laugh in response.

Parley gulped but responded with no less contempt. "Well, let's make sure we keep it that way!" Knight stopped laughing - he and Gai both glared at the curmudgeon.

Before another conflict could be arisen though, the doors swung open and in walked Captain Pylon herself discussing things to another woman wielding a tablet. This one was an interesting creature with vivid pink skin, blue spiral patterns painted along what showed, elegant features and a mane that appeared to actually be folds of skin instead of hair. She pointed toward their table and started to storm toward them. "Knight!"

"Aw Vera! OW!" The pink lady grabbed his cheek and tugged. "Ow! What did I do, geez!?"

"When you say 'in a bit'… I didn't think you meant two hours! We came by here twice already! Be more prompt would you?!"

"Ahh! Hey I said I was going to show him around! This place is pretty big after all…!"

"Then you should've called me and told me where you were instead of making me look like a fool!"

"Well, you didn't call me either!"

Vera shook uncontrollably in aggravation, veins pulsing in her head and suddenly her crest inflated - creating a giant balloon of skin atop her head. A literal airhead. Gai stared in disbelief as steam issued from her small ears and she tugged Knight's cheek harder.

"Ahhh, ow! That frickin' hurts, ya know! Why are you so mad - is it that time of the month already!?"

"Ms. Desmond, please, calm down." The captain's voice ordered. Vera's head instantly deflated and she released Knight from her death grip. "It's not that big of a deal." She smiled at the auburn-headed Evoluder who still stared in amazement. "Gai Shishioh, I presume?"

"Uh um…Yes?"

"I understand that Knight has gotten you acquainted with this place." Knight rubbed his cheek. "I suppose you still have plenty of questions though… like, who I am and why you're here exactly?"

"Well…" he looked around, "yeah…"

She sat herself down across from them, next to Parley. "My name is Captain Deborah Pylon of this vessel. The Taranis was originally purely exploration and science based, serving as a major endeavor to survey surrounding systems - basically traverse the universe. But when the threat of corrupted Elysian nanos arose, which you've already seen the danger of yourself…" Gai listened intently but was quiet. "..The Interplanetary Coalition employed our services to track down suspected hosts and… our field officers, the Copula Brigade, are…were…" She paused, "stationed to 'neutralize' such threats as they arose."

Gai looked down, then at Knight who was silently looking away. "So… you're an assassin squad?" He heard a heavy breath from Knight.

Deborah and Vera held stern looks, he could tell that the remark didn't sit well with them. "Well, if you want to think of it like that… I guess we kinda were. But… we don't have to be.. if you'll agree to help us." Gai flicked at his tray in thought, feeling their eyes on him. "I understand if you're apprehensive, but you must understand that we didn't have any other way to combat these things before. All the scientific research that's went into trying to find …some way of combating the problem! That's all been for naught! No one can figure out what is corrupting these nanos…" She hesitated. "But somehow you were able to alter that one back to her original state. You're the only thing we got… and you have to help us!"

"Otherwise you're going back to the Acropolis." Parley smirked. "Which, in my opinion, is probably safer for everyone."

Deborah's face turned red as a beet and she glared at the fool with utmost resentment. "Parley!"

"Oh, so I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Gai folded his arms. Worry lines crossed the woman's face, but he continued after heaving a sigh. "Of course I would've helped anyway… but…" he closed his eyes in thought as the cafeteria stirred anxiously, "I need a favor."

Parley leapt up and slammed his hands down on the table. "How dare you make conditions in your predicament! Insolent-!"

"Parley, at ease!" the captain thundered. "I'm prepared to meet his demands."

"What! But…!"

"It's only fair, seeing as he's done nothing wrong and still being held against his will."

Parley slunk back down, defeated. Gai scowled at the old fart, but continued, "I've been separated from my crew. They are somewhere in the universe still… maybe… so, I can help you if you help me find them."

Deborah blinked then smiled. "Oh, you mean GGG?"

Gai jolted in dismay. "Uh y-yeah! But, how…?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Bai-Xe has already informed me of it… though, I'll admit to having a cold shoulder before. I apologize to the two of you for that and you have my word that we'll help in any way we can." Parley's herd jerked toward her direction but before he could offer a smart remark she put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it, Parley… this doesn't deviate from our main mission in the slightest. We have to peruse the systems anyway, so keep your opinions to yourself and don't go blab some ludicrous statement to the council either…!" Parley just snorted. Captain Pylon clasped her hands and leaned in. "Well then, I'm glad that's settled. Copula will debrief you in the morning, but for now, please rest." She rose from the table and turned to Vera. "See to it that he's made comfortable here," then turning to Parley, "and you're…. coming with me."

Knight ushered a response. "Ooo, someone's in trouble~!" He sang. Parley just scoffed and followed the captain out, leaving the other three. "Tch, that man gets on my damn nerves!"

"He gets on everyone's nerves, Knight." Vera responded. "But your dad likes him, so just deal with it…"

After they made small talk for a bit and the cafeteria began to empty, Vera walked them back toward the room he started in. "Well, as you may have guessed by now, these will be your quarters. If you need anything, let me or one of the staff know." She turned to Knight. "I'm going to head off now… sorry for pinching you earlier."

He pulled her close. "That's okay, it just means I'll have to pinch you later." He winked playfully.

She turned an even brighter shade of pink, if that was possible, and smacked his nose lightly. "Oh, Knight! Don't say things like that in front of people, geez!" She kissed him and bid them goodnight. The other two studied the room and Knight showed him how to use various objects like a communicator computer screen concealed by a panel in the wall, the circulating grab-and-go closet which thankfully was stocked with some donated clothes, and a fold-out desk that doubled as a counter or table. There was also a small pantry and shower. Essentially, the room reminded him of the small technologic hotel rooms he had stayed in several times back in Japan.

"Hey, this is gonna sound weird…" Knight chanced. "But um… I wish I was like you…" Gai flushed and looked at him funny. "I mean, uh… like…" Knight rubbed his neck nervously, "ya know… considered a hero or somn. Heh, I dunno, I'm dumb."

Gai chuckled. "Knight, you are a hero! If it hadn't been for your team, I would've been trapped on that ship still… or… worse even…" He didn't really want to think about it. "But you probably shouldn't do something just to be a hero in the first place…"

"You… don't understand." Knight gritted his teeth while he thought. "I'm apart of the Rectifier Program. That's what Rectifiers are supposed to be! People who are different who can make a difference! We're supposed to be the good guys… but…" he visibly inhaled, "I've probably killed more people than most veteran soldiers… and what makes it worse…" He laughed nervously, "is that because I'm a Rectifier, anyone who doesn't know me is automatically afraid of me. Heh, I guess for good reason…" He smirked. "So, like…. I think you handled this shit a lot better than I do."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Heh, okay… I guess not really… sorry…"

Gai was quiet for a moment, studying Knight's face. Though he tried to act friendly and laid-back, he could tell this was a young man who'd experienced way too much. "No, it's okay. But, these Rectifiers…? I keep hearing the term come up but I'm still not really sure I understand. Rectifier Program…?"

"Yeah… you've been added to it as well under my dad's authority. It's basically a registry of people throughout the galaxy who were born with abnormal powers like us!" Knight flicked his hands a few times and then snapped. A shock of electric energy traveled across his fingers as Gai gasped in amazement. "Of course… I still kinda have trouble controlling mine. Sometimes it works…. Sometimes not…" He shrugged. "ICORus claims the registry is for the benefit of the people - like they'd call on our help at any time or something… but we all know better."

"Hm…" Gai looked up at him, "but I wasn't born with my abilities…" he mused on it, "I was called an Evoluder where I come from - an evolved human… but it's a long story. I only have the abilities I have because of others though."

"Oh? An Evoluder, huh? I guess that still technically counts…" He was alerted by a beeping in a pocket on his belt and pulled out his com device from earlier. "Ah! Well, um…. It's getting late. I guess I'll see ya in the morning! Nice talking to ya!" He darted out of the room in a hurry, leaving Gai bewildered at what the rush was.

After a shower and a change of clothes, he laid in the bed reflecting on his thoughts. His wounds were all but healed already, except for his pride which still suffered at the presence of the Stagnite shackle. As he stared through the dark lonely room, he found himself yearning for the company of a familiar soul - another sensation of homesickness. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to ignore all the emotions and questions in a forced meditation. He couldn't deny a feeling of helpless ignorance toward everything, but all he could do was wait out the course of events and do his best to assist these people. 'It's… what they'd want me to do…' Gai thought as he slipped into slumber.

He was awakened abruptly by the sound of an alarm. Having flashbacks to the week prior, he sprung to attention, flinging his arms out in karate chops, halfway expecting to smack his head against glass or be met by strange scientists. Instead, he realized the blaring was coming from the com screen on the wall - blinking a bright red as well. He walked over to it in a stupor, cringed and smacked it irritably. "Sh-shut up!" When it didn't he frowned and held his ears in aggravation. How'd he turn this thing on and off again? In frustration, he placed his left hand to it and jacked in, shutting it off with a short circuit.

Knight entered his room sporting his usual armor and a friendly smile. "Hey buddy, morning! For real this time…" Gai glared at him. "Oh… right… I probably should've told you about the alarm…. Sorry, hee hee…"

After some breakfast, Vera approached them flicking her tablet with its pen. "Now then, General Copula is expecting the both of you at the Brigantino, so we better get a move on~! We'll stop by the armory beforehand."

They followed her to a section of the ship, where a large vendor sat. It had a display screen tightly compacted between jigsaw pieced sections and a blue neon tubing running up its sides into bordering bolted doors. Vera walked toward it and tapped the screen a few times. It alit and the two door panels on either side unhinged, sliding to reveal opaque force fields made of tiny jiggling particles the same vivid blue hue. Gai curiously touched it and the particles dissipated where his finger entered, leaving a small hole.

"Gai," Vera called his attention, "you can pick out some armor from this vendor here. We don't have any weapons stored on board save for what's issued to certain individuals, but they are warped here through this apparatus." Gai inspected it as she spoke. "All you need to do is scroll through and pick out what you want. Everything comes out of credit accounts, so make sure you don't use it frivolously - else you'll have to resort to menial labor to build it back up."

Gai flicked through the images on the screen casually. "I get it… so it's like a point system…" He came across a set of his liking. "Hm… it's asking for… uh!? Measurements…"

Vera pushed him lightly aside. "Oh lemme see here…." She shifted a look between him and the screen and then punched in a few digits. "There! In you go~!" She briskly thrust him through the force field on the right with a light shove.

Confused, he tried to regain his balance upon the conveyor-like flooring on the other side of it. Lights scanned his bewildered figure up and down as he traversed in a curved tunnel upon the short walkway. The transport stopped and the arched walls slid back a slit with massive mechanical pronged arms unfolding from the ceiling. The same neon tubing stretched along the arms and they lit up like glow-sticks, culminating the blue in their claws as they faced each other.

A computerized voice acknowledged. "Beginning Fitting Process." Meeting swiftly at the tines, the two arms cupped the mesmerized Gai at the ankles and before giving him a chance to react, spun rapidly around, traveling to the top of his head, enveloping him in a blue sheen that dissolved revealing a fabricated dark green bodysuit formfitting over his clothes. He stared at his now encased arms, though his left was only enveloped up to the Stagnite brace. The walkway moved a bit again then stopped. Another acknowledgement. "Initializing Armor Grafting…" Segments of the conveyor path under his feet popped up and around, clutching them in latches. Gai gasped at his fetters while the voice continued. "Please remain still." Doors at the walls and ceiling opened again to reveal more pairs of mechanical arms - a multitude tipped with blue pads in various shapes that also lit up. The path started again and as he passed each pair of arms, he was consecutively smacked by the pads in all areas of his body, leaving glued pieces of armor at their targets to the underlying bodysuit. In a defensive reaction, he couldn't help but squirm. The process felt less like a dressing and more like an assaultive carwash.

He was smacked in the face by a mech limb as it attempted to put headgear on him. Gai held his nose in pain as it readjusted due to his height and smacked him again in the forehead, leaving the headgear in question on his throbbing temple. Before he could get over that pain though, the last pair of limbs shoved a piece right at his groin causing him to double over and quiver in response. He held himself steady enough to limp forward as the belt restraints released him, only to have the feet grabbed from underneath by planted leg-hugging boots as he tumbled forward out the other side of the tunnel. "Woah - waaaah!" He fumbled through the blue force field and kissed the wall outside.

Knight and Vera rushed to his side. Vera offered a consoling pat on the back. "Oh, Gai, are you okay? It takes a little getting used to I guess…"

Knight couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah it wigged me out the first time I went through that thing as well…"

Gai climbed the wall, pulling himself up as a whistle sounded from behind them. The three turned to see Reiter and Corsair scrutinizing them. "That armor really becomes you, son…" the older woman smiled.

Vera scrutinized him as they came in closer. "Well, it looks like my measurements were pretty correct…" She tugged slightly at one of the lower pieces causing him to yelp nervously, backing into the bigger woman Reiter who flipped his long hair playfully. He spun around and looked at her teasing smile, giving Corsair an opportunity to pinch him on the rear. He flushed and spun back at her.

"Aw, look how red he got!" She giggled. Gai scrunched his face at her. "Tee hee… aw… c'mon! I know we got off on a bad start but it doesn't have to be…" She winked her good eye flirtatiously at him and he just continued to stare at her.

Knight grabbed Gai and pulled him away from the surrounding woman. "Alright! SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

"Whatever Knight, you're just jealous…!" Corsair blurted out.

He smirked at her. "Well duh. If you all aren't gonna lavish me with this kinda attention, there's no way I'm about to let someone else have it!" They all had a good laugh together as Gai studied and moved around in the set he'd picked. It was similar in design to his old ID armor, though a little less bulky at the top and had more pieces lined at his torso and legs. The top portion, loins, headgear and extremities were a gold metallic padding, while the other pieces were made of a less thicker black material. There were weapon holsters at his thighs, back and bracers. He wondered if he'd even use all of them. He approached the vendor again and held his chin in thought. Now to pick a weapon…

After flicking through, the vendor whirred, lighting up and gaining the others' attention. After a few seconds, the jigsaw pieces that made up the front of the vendor spread out like ribs, revealing his choice of short cyber blades. Knight walked up and inspected. "Nice! What else are you gonna get?"

Gai smiled. "This will do." With his left hand he fiddled with them, concentrating his technokinesis. Knight watched in awe as Gai's hand glowed with the green symbol and each blade grew or shifted to a particular length and sharpness. Holstering them, Gai offered another grin and stepped a ways back. Circuits bled through his entirety as he let the Evoluder abilities memorize the construct of armor and weapons. It was all synthesized through technology as well. He shook himself out and before the others could ask, he swiftly swished the blade at his left bracer out, holding in a death-grip as he swung around in mock attack movements. Flipping it through his fingers and offering a performance of kicks and pivots, he finally stopped before them and holstered it back with a smug look of satisfaction.

"Okay, show off!" Reiter joshed as she and Corsair perused the vendor themselves.

Knight smacked him on the back. "Looks like you're ready! Let's go meet the boss, shall we?" He then turned back to Vera. "Hey, when we get back maybe we can have some fun like we did last night…"

Vera became extremely flustered and Gai instantly knew what the rush from the night before was. "Ah, Knight! Stop saying stuff like that!"

The group met up in the hangar where Trooper, Copula, Streltsy and Dragoon where waiting by their ship. Copula chewed on a cigar and straitened his shades. He noticed the Stagnite brace at Gai's wrist and scoffed at it, but continued on another tangent. "Now listen… today's objective is to escort 'Miracle Cure' here back to the Acropolis…" Gai jerked at this. "Now, calm down, newbie! They just need you to help someone there…"

They heard a door slam from behind. "Hold it!" A resounded groan issued from the Copula Brigade as old man Parley marched forward. "Hold it…! I have clearance to accompany you!"

"What!? What for?" Copula snapped.

"Oh please, General… Erlan himself appointed me in charge of reporting any activities concerning the Rectifiers stationed here and that includes that one." He pointed right at Gai.

"Why you old fart!" Copula blasted, irate. "I ought to punch you right in the face!" Reiter and Streltsy grabbed at him before he could make any impulsive actions. "Or maybe… I'll give you the 'look' next time!"

"Oop, that temper of yours!" Parley sneered. "If you even so much as touch me, you'll be disbanded and go right back to that testing facility! So I suggest you show more respect!"

Gai grimaced toward him. "You're the one that needs to show more respect!" Everyone's eyes popped out at this. "I don't care who you're supposed to be. You're an asshole!" The Copula Brigade choked back a shocked gasp, except for Copula himself who couldn't contain a snort. Knight ran up behind him and shook Gai's shoulders. Gai still held a deadly stare at the old man.

"Alright, l-let's just go before we all do something we regret!" Knight stammered, trying to keep him cool.

"Yes…" Parley stated, condescendingly, as they boarded the ship. He whispered in earshot of him. "I don't need advice from a mutant freak, anyway…" Gai glowered and flinched in anger but Knight grabbed him back, pulling him in another direction.

"What's with that guy!?"

"Hey man, don't worry about it - it's like you said, heh… he's an asshole…"

Trooper revved up the engines and alerted the bay door operators. The Brigantino rose slowly up and out of the hangar. Gai, peering out one of the circular windows, finally got a view of the Taranis' exterior. It was an extremely long white and chrome rectangular ship hovering in the cloudless gold sky with vanes bordering its sides, slowly shifting with the help of thrusters at their tips. The Brigantino floated down casually over the hilly landscape of the planet Elysia, descending on the city of Gegenschein, offering a birds-eye view of the sweeping devastation that had occurred there. The city had truly suffered, but he could see that crews were already working to move massive structures and rescue trapped inhabitants.

The small ship approached the Acropolis plateau and landed in front of the towering white marbled cube amidst other vessels. Trooper stayed aboard as the others filed off the ship. Security officials and soldiers lined the exterior, keeping back any prompting journalists and curious rubberneckers as the Copula Brigade crew walked through. Gai couldn't help wonder what the activity toward this building was all of a sudden… even when he was there, he didn't remember it being so surrounded… or why did he need escorts in the first place? Who or what exactly was he going to see?

The group met in the foyer of the building and Gai was relieved to see Bai-Xe waiting for them next to a few soldiers wielding long-barreled rifles. "Hey, Papillon-!" "Ms. Zun!" Parley strutted in a hurry toward her, rudely cutting him off. Gai flinched in annoyance.

Bai-Xe started in surprise. "Parley… oh, what are you doing here?" She looked about nervously. "It's probably better if you're not… we don't… want you to be in danger…"

"Well, if I'm in danger, obviously these men aren't doing their jobs properly!" He sneered. "I've been instructed to file an updated report on the incident if all goes as planned." He clapped his hands together a few times. "Now, let's get to it, shall we?"

Bai-Xe's face became perturbed. "Right… well…" she motioned for them to follow her. "This way…"

She led them down a few corridors and stopped at a door where hysterical noises could be heard inside. The group exchanged glances between each other as Gai watched Bai-Xe pull out a long pin and place it into the tiny hole of the door, unlocking it. The door was opened and inside a group of lab coats, including Lipedo, were stationed throughout the room surrounding the cot where the blonde EN-spec girl Carina sat atop in a hospital gown, crying her lungs out. Eudaemi held her in a consoling embrace, rocking back and forth, offering whispered words, but to no avail.

"Why did it have to be me!? I didn't want this!" She screamed tearfully. "I didn't want our life together to start like this! How can you even look at me….!" Her face was red and eyes swollen. "I… I'm a monster! A murderer! Our home… everything…! Everything is gone! All because of me… I did it!" She let out a hurtful wail that stabbed at the rest of them. Even Parley looked somewhat sympathetic. "All those people I hurt… how can I go back to that…?"

"It wasn't you honey…" Eudaemi whispered soothingly. "It wasn't you… it was those things…"

Lipedo approached the group and breathed. "We've been running some simple tests on her and keeping her here for her own safety at the moment. Everything seems perfectly in check now, save for her emotional state. I can't imagine feeling that way…" Copula shook his head in response.

Gai's heart went out to them. So, she was in custody here… that explained the media and security frenzy, he guessed. The dark clad Reiter walked to the two. "Listen…" she began quietly, "I understand how you feel." Carina whimpered at her. "But you can turn this around…" She motioned to all the people in the room. "Help us with our investigation so that we can stop this from happening to anymore people…" Carina took a few struggling breaths.

"You all…" she gulped, "…you were attacking me. You were going to kill me…" She stared. Reiter just lowered her head in response as the other members shifted uncomfortably. "…are you still going to?"

Reiter's head popped up. "No." Carina calmed at the definite response.

"I… wish you would…."

Eudaemi clutched her. "Carina! Don't say that!" She went limp in his arms, diving into a depression.

"Yesterday…" The audience listened as she sobbed, "All it did was stub my toe… such a stupid thing, but it hurt a lot… so I injected a shot of those nanos to get over it quickly… and then…." her voice trailed off.

"Do you remember where you got the nanos? The name of the distributor or…"

This time Eudaemi answered. "Well, a first aid kit was issued with a care package we got from the ChultaHI vacation planners…"

Copula clicked his tongue. "ChultaHI? I guess we know who to go to next…" He twirled his finger and they began to disperse out.

"Wait…" Carina breathed, "that man… the one that helped me…" Gai turned toward them. "…thank you…"

He nodded. "The two of you… need each other… don't forget that…" and he joined the others in the hallway as the couple held close. Bai-Xe placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I don't understand why you needed me for this… she handled it pretty well…" Gai pointed toward Reiter.

"That wasn't what we needed you here for," Copula answered. "That was just on the way." Gai looked back at Bai-Xe for an explanation, but her lips were pursed and she continued forward, the rest tagging along down the corridors. She led them up several floors in silence.

After a few moments, she finally spoke. "So, Gai, I know we haven't had a chance to talk again - I apologize, but things have been pretty crazy… how are you faring?"

"I'm fine…" he chanced a look back at Knight. "Though… I still have some questions…"

"Ah, yes, I'm sure you do…" she added nervously, "and I'm sure you'll only have more…" she stopped at another door, seemingly thicker than the rest, and fiddled with another key. "I… have quite a few things to discuss, but for now… please just try to keep an open mind…" The door unlocked and upon entering the glowing room, Gai stood in shock. Emanating their own radiance from the middle of the floor, sat a figure small and dark bound by several stagnite shackles around their extremities and neck. The creature did not move at all, but stared in their direction comatose. Her eyes, maw, and cascading hair gave off a bright saffron sheen which lit the rest of the room. She seemed almost immaterial - as if she was made of light and shadow.

Gai remembered back to his last moments in the Trinary System. The last attack that used all of his and his friend's energy - the Goldion Crusher and its target. He stared in disbelief. She looked different… but very similar at the same time. Was it… could it really be her…? Another version of…. "P-Pisa-Sol!?"

 **\- See you at Next!**


End file.
